Dungeons for demons and hunters
by Lilithxfic
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! No coments here, read and find out what happens :
1. Damage case

**Note: I own nothing about supernatural. **

**This story has been in my head for sometime now and I just had to write it. So, please, leave a review so I know your opinion about it. Good or bad. I love reviews and I'll answer them. Thanks in advance for everyone who'll take the time to read this.**

I intend to write this fic using angst, action, comedy and some romance. You'll have it all !

**Summary:** The brothers have a hard time and lots of trouble. Demons are taking over, anyone could be possessed. And a huntress enter their lives.

No leaf clover – Chapter 1 – The Huntress. ( Hope you enjoy)

Dean parked his chevy Impala a little distant from the warehouse. They were both tired and injured. A bed and a hot bath was all they wanted at the moment.

"Ready?" Dean asked as Sam grabbed all they had at hand to send a damn demon back to hell, or back to wherever it might have come from. Sam nodded.

Beyond their lives, another life was at stake too.

" Why does it have to be a warehouse? Why can't it be a regular place? They remind of crappy scary movies…man, people are stupid in scary movies". Dean said getting out of the car followed by Sam.

The night was extremely cold. The full moon could be seen due dark clouds crossing the sky. The sounds from cats going around, the wind passing through some walls and trees, nothing was new or scary for the brothers. The beings sheltered by darkness… those beings sent chills down their spine.

" Do you think she is ok?" Sam asked hopefully. He knew as much as Dean knew. Still, asking his older brother for assurance made him feel more confident about their job. Dean knew that. He didn't have all the answers Sam wanted. Hell, he didn't even know if he should say 'yes' or 'no' to Sam in some cases. Somehow, he managed to find an answer.

" She has to be. I mean, we both know how strong she is". Dean said proudly. That's the best he could offer Sam at the moment.

They walked slowly and carefully to the warehouse's door. It was pretty clear that it was trap. They had to go for it anyway, otherwise, she would die.

The door wasn't locked. _How shocking, an obvious trap._ Dean thought.

Sam had a flashlight ready. Step by step they entered the warehouse. The place was huge, full of corners.

" I feel like a rat trapped in a maze". Dean stated. He hated mazes; he hated not knowing exactly where he was going.

" We've been in other places like this before". Sam completed. Dean was all macho for most of situations, but sometimes, he could just act like a baby.

" Exactly, we should stop going into places like this. I can handle hunted houses, cursed forests, lakes, spirits, bring them all, I don't care. But no, we end up in a huge place, full of corners!".

" Whatever man". Lately that seemed to be Sam's favorite phrase: 'whatever man'. Either they had been spending too much time together, or Sam had lost part of his wide vocabulary. Dean didn't really want to think about it.

About twenty minutes later, the brothers found what looked like the main room. A broad space, poor lighted, freezing, chains hanging from all over. In the middle of the room, sitting on chair was the girl, her head was hung down.

They took a look around first, nothing to be seen. It didn't mean they were not being watched.

Dean made a signal for Sam to cover his back while he went for the girl. In case anything happened, Sam could just try to run away and come back with a better plan.

Although Sam wasn't the type to just go and leave his brother behind, unless it was a matter of life and death.

" Be careful, you know she's surely being observed by someone". Sam said.

" It's not my first time hunting dude, I know". Dean hated when Sam started with those talk. Heck, he raised Sam; he knew pretty well he had to be careful.

" Just saying". Sam finished.

He approached her slowly. Just when he got very close to her, he noticed. Her hands were nailed to the chair, big nails passing through her palm. The blood was still dripping, drop by drop, onto the floor.

Dean was horrified. They'd seen bad shit during these years, but a girl, trapped like that, was just inhuman.

" Jackie?" he whispered lifting her chin, so he could take a look at her. She had certainly been drugged.

" Go away". She managed to whisper. Half awake, half asleep. " Trap".

" I know…I'm gonna get you out".

Being drugged was actually something good for Dean. He wanted to get her out, that meant removing the nails holding her…and that'd hurt like hell. She wasn't to feel all the pain being out as she was.

But before he could even start, an evil laugh came from behind. Sam remained in his spot, just observing what was happening. He had no idea about Jackie's condition.

" Crap". He said to himself when he heard the laugh, echoing in the warehouse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Two months ago:**

Sam and Dean were at their motel room. It had passed sometime, since the demon escaped from them, leaving them to die on the road. That night, a girl was passing by the same road with her car. She had called 911. For weeks she remained in the hospital with them, helping, encouraging, and talking.

What the boys didn't know then was that, Jackie was too, a huntress. They didn't know John had met her before, during a hunt. They didn't know, she was looking for them that same night.

Jackie had a past similar to Dean and Sam, with some differences, although, they still weren't aware of the full story. She never talked about it, and neither they nor John ever could find out much about her family. All they knew so far was that instead of her mother, it had been her father who was taken by the demon, the same way Mary had been, Jackie had two brothers, one was dead…the other, they didn't know. Dean wanted to slowly gain her trust first, so could ask her about it later; make her comfortable to talk about. During these weeks in the hospital, the boys got acquainted with her, specially Dean, he was the one who almost died, so he received more attention, of course, he didn't mind, they became close friends, besides, Jackie was very attractive, so Dean enjoyed the extra attention. She would bring him food, help him walk around and stuff. John accepted her help, as he was feeling guilty for hurting his own son, even if he had no control over the demon possessing him.

Once, they caught a weird conversation between John and her.

" You tried to leave me behind John, you know I can't just let it go…you couldn't let it go".

" This is more dangerous then you think. We were three there and the demon defeated us. You're just one Jackie".

" I never said I wanted to do this alone. I just wanted to help. Obviously, you and your sons couldn't handle it".

Sam and Dean wandered what that was all about. What had happened when John first met Jackie.

The Impala had been fixed. Wasn't for the fake credit cards, Dean would be broken by now. His baby had cost him an arm and a leg. " But it was totally worth it". He kept saying.

They were trying to get the trail of the demons once again. They weren't being lucky. It was late at night already, when they heard a knock on the door.

" Who is it?" Dean shouted. After the incident, anyone could be the demon, so they trusted no one.

" It's Jackie". They heard a reply. Sam got up and opened the door. Jackie was holding her bag, she was wearing an amulet and a necklace, her breathing was hard.

" Oh my God, what happened?" He asked as she got in.

" Huge problem. I need help, and I need to stay with you guys tonight".

" I see no problem in that". Dean said joining the conversation. " What is it?"

" Something is trying to possess me, I'm not sure if it's a demon or an angry spirit. It almost succeeded, if it wasn't for the amulets and some enchanting I memorized…gee!"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. What if she was already possessed? They decided to be extra careful about it, just in case.

" I'm only afraid that, it might succeed and I won't be able to…you know…I can't let it do it, I just can't!" She sounded quite desperate. Her desperation sounded real.

" We won't let it happen, calm down". Dean assured her. " Why don't you go take a shower and we'll throw salt around the room, later we try to find out what's coming after you"?

She nodded. " Sounds good to me".

" Do you want company?" Dean tried with a grin.

" Thanks, I'm good". She grabbed some stuff inside her bag and headed to the bathroom.

" It was worth the shot". He mumbled.

" What do you think?" Sam changed the subject.

" Hard to say, but I think she is herself, for now at least".

" It could be just a spirit". Sam hoped.

" Or, it could be a demon. One of the sons of a bitch we've been looking for".

" We should start right away then, otherwise…" Sam was cut off by Jackie's scream.

The brother's looked at each other and ran to the bathroom.

**Did you enjoy? Should I go on? Let me know please;) and have a great weekend everyone!**


	2. Master of puppets

**Note: Still own nothing about Supernatural. **

**People, THANKS a lot for the reviews! I feel so inspired and I appreciate! Keep reviewing; your opinion is important to me ;)**

**I tried to update as fast as I could!**

**Chapter 2**. – Masters of puppets - hope you enjoy :)

It was late at night and Jackie sat alone in her motel room. After the Winchesters had left the hospital, she decided to keep in touch with them, they were the only ones who could help her, and she was the only one who could back them up. Her motel was two blocks away from theirs, after those weeks in the hospital, she got used to having someone around, therefore, hating to be alone. She hated to be vulnerable to the darkness, hated the secrets sounds being whispered by lost spirits she could hear, the tension held in the air, the sensation of being watched.

She also never expected to become friends with them the way she did, John had made sure she would stay out of his fight, and she held some hard feelings against him for that. She had as much right to be in that fight as he did.

During some months she tried to get a lead of where John was after he left the town where they met while hunting. One night, she found him. He was unconscious inside the Impala, along with his sons. There was blood everywhere; those boys were in a bad shape.

" Damn it John, why did you have to be so stubborn?" she whispered to herself.

Her hard feelings were replaced by compassion that moment. Whatever hit their car was long gone by the time she passed by them. A weird feeling sent chills down her spine, she felt as she was being watched by someone, or something, again.

Ignoring that feeling, she calls 911 and expects the ambulance to arrive as soon as possible.

The weeks at the hospital with the boys changed her mind regarding the Winchesters, John could be a pain in the ass, and she understood why, he had his reasons, two good reasons: Sam and Dean.

Lost among her thoughts, Jackie didn't even notice the sudden freezing air in her room.

She was caught by surprise, when an invisible force tried to take possession of her soul hitting her hard. A terrible pain shot through her chest and her body was sent harshly against the wall. The lights were flickering and she could barely breathe.

"Shit!" she screamed. None was around to save her.

Struggling, she held her amulet tight and started enchanting words in Latin. Faster and faster, she kept repeating the words. Her voice was barely coming out. Keeping her shuts, she promised herself not to give up, not like that. The things that go bump in the night had taken so much from her; she was not ready to give up the control of her body and mind.

After repeating the words continually a sound, similar to a moan echoed angrily inside the small room.

"Find someone else to take…" she said sobbing and kept going with the words.

Her heart was tight as she felt the strange force inside her, competing with her strength.

" Get out!" She screamed still spiting out the Latin words. The evil force was getting weak.

Another moan echoed, louder and more furious. Whatever tried to take over her body had lost the battle this time. She was exhausted.

" Son of a bitch". She whispered putting herself together.

The lights stopped flickering and the freezing air was gone. Recovering herself, she got up from the floor and grabbed her car keys. She thought it'd be better to spend the night with the brothers, just incase.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as they heard Jackie's scream, they ran to the bathroom.

" Jackie?" Dean shouted kicking the door as hard as he could to get it opened. Some moments gave no room for subtlety.

They saw Jackie, kneeling on the floor rubbing her temples; eyes squeezed shut with some tears streaming down her face.

Both brothers kneeled beside her.

" Hey, what's is it?" Sam asked.

" Just girl stuff, don't worry. It's getting better". She said recovering her breath.

" Liar". Dean stated.

Probably the same thought passed through the boys mind. Sam was quite familiar with that situation. Sudden pain… temples being rubbed to help ease this pain. Since his visions began happening when he was awake, every time he had one, he'd have a headache.

But was it possible? Although Jackie did have a past similar to them, she was two years older than Sam. Could she be having visions as well?

" Not lying, how can you know Dean? You're not a girl". She said standing up.

" Thank God for that". He said back as she pushed the boys out of the bathroom.

" I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Now excuse me, I haven't taken a shower yet". Saying so, she closed the door again. Not being able to lock it but still…

" That was no girl stuff". Sam said holding that thought. " There is a lot about her that we still don't know".

" Well, there are ways to find out". Dean reached for her bag and removed all her pajamas from it

Sam watched his brother. Dean could be quite a child sometimes. He admired this side of Dean, although he had this strong wall built around his feelings.

" What are you doing? You wanna get your ass kicked?". Sam asked as Dean hid all her pajamas. Jackie was about to leave the shower and all of them them would need to grab some sleep before anything.

" Hey, let me have my fun, will ya? Besides, it's not every day we have a chick hanging out in our room". Dean sat on his bed with the biggest grin ever.

" Are you doing this to know what we need or for your own amusement?"

"Blackmail plus fun. It's perfect". Dean finished and waited for Jackie to come out. " God, I'm good!".

Jackie left the bathroom with a towel covering her body and headed toward her bag. Her hands searched franticly through her clothes.

" Was the water good?" Dean asked in a naïve way.

Jackie noticed the expression on his face. After the boys were recovered, she saw how handsome they were, both of them, however Dean had this special charm. His sarcasm had a lot to do with it. She'd never admit it though, not with the ego he already had.

" Alright, fun time is over, where are my pajamas?" She asked looking at both of them.

" If you want your pajamas back, then tell us what was that sudden headache in the bathroom all about". Dean was satisfied.

Sam was holding his laugh, covering his mouth and staring at his shoes.

Jackie held her towel with one hand and placed the other on her waist. " Dean… give my pajamas back, if you don't want a purple bruise on your ass".

" Tell us what's going on first, or…you can always sleep wearing your white, sexy, nightgown". Dean was holding her nightgown in the air with one hand, offering it.

She walked stepping hard toward him and grabbed the nightgown abruptly.

" Fine! Just be aware though, this isn't over yet. That includes you too Sam".

" I didn't do anything". Sam defended himself.

She went to the bathroom and slammed the door.

" Your plan worked like a charm". Sam said. " We still have to know, it's important, there is something after her".

" Hey, my plan worked fine, wait until she gets dressed. We'll find out what's going on….eventually".

Few minutes later she got out of the bathroom. The gown was quite transparent and short, exposing her legs and the shape of her body.

" You suck. Both of you". Then she started parading in front of Dean. "Staring at my legs is the most you're gonna get from me, so enjoy!".

Dean raised one of his eyebrows. " Better than nothing".

She punched Dean's arm.

" Hey…you chose the harder way out. I offered you a second option". He said rubbing his arm. The girl did work out.

She ignored his coment.

" I'm getting your bed by the way, you sleep on the floor". She said lying on Dean's bed.

Dean shrugged and looked at her pleased. She was hot. " Bless the nightgowns". He said to himself. Sleeping on the floor was so worth it, as long as he had the chance to see her dressed like that. Sam lied on his own bed, glad cause things were coming back to normal after they lost the demon.

About 3 a.m, Dean woke up with a weird sensation. His instincts were bothering him. He got up and took a look around, checked the bathroom, but found nothing.

He saw the sky full stars shining through the window. Many times he wished he could see the beauty of the night. He wished he could see only the stars and the moon. Heck, he had tried! He had tried enough times, still all he saw, was the ugliness, of the things he hunted.

Letting out a sigh, he decided to go back to sleep. The floor wasn't really proving him the rest he needed.

" You know what…" he whispered and lied on his bed, next to Jackie. " What's the worst that could happen…" Sharing a bed with a chick was something he was used to doing, but never on a single bed.

Outside the room, hidden in the darkness, something observed the three individuals, who before were laughing, joking…as regular people on vacation. They had no idea of what was being held for them…pain, blood, tears…it would be only the beginning.

With the other night creatures, it'd wait, for the right moment. "Fool huntress, full Winchesters…your time here…is getting to an end".

TBC…

**Really hope you liked. Let me know, please! Thanks for reading and have an awesome day everyone! Don't forget to review ;) **


	3. The thing that should not be

**Note: You know the speech right: Own nothing about supernatural… blah blah…**

**Again, I'm so thankful for the reviews! They give me the inspiration to write. So, keep reviewing, your opinion is very important to me :)**

Chapter 3 : The things that should not be

Sam usually wakes up first. Although his nightmares had decreased decently, he still couldn't get much sleep. Dean on the other hand, seemed to be able to sleep deeply.

He had woken up a few times during the night, sensing something weird in the air, something uncomfortable seemed to be bugging him. It was pretty new for him to wake up because of those feeling, and not because of a nightmare. He decided to put aside that sensation for the moment. The thought of a nice coffee was already passing through his mind, strong and extremely hot coffee. He stretches out and glances at the floor, Dean wasn't there.

" Where the hell…". He then glances to the bed next to his. There his brother was, sleeping next to Jackie.

_I knew it…_ he thinks grinning in an evil way and reaches for his phone.

How convenient were the phones lately? Specially when you needed to take a picture.

He clears his throat. " Morning!" he says out loud. Both Jackie and Dean open their eyes groggily.

" Sam, what the f…!" Dean says not understanding what that fuss was all about.

" Smile". As soon as they have their eyes opened, Sam takes a picture. He wanted to get them exactly as they were that moment.

" Oh God". She says looking at him, blushing a little.

That's when Dean and Jackie realize, they were sleeping very close, face to face, hugging each other tightly, lips almost touching, his legs intertwined with hers, just like a married couple. They were squeezed on the bed actually; after all, it was a single bed.

" Hey sweetie". Dean says smiling at her. " Do I get a good-morning kiss?"

" Dream on honey". She says pushing him off the bed, making him fall hard on the floor, hitting his ass.

Sam couldn't stop laughing as he admired the valuable picture he managed to get.

She looks satisfied at Dean, he'd probably get a purple bruise on his now. Grabbing her bag she heads to the bathroom.

" Yeah, good morning to you too". Deans shouts getting up from the floor, rubbing his injured ass. She enters the bathroom and slams the door, ignoring his comment. Jackie wasn't exactly a morning person, not before the breakfast at least.

" You looked to cute like that." Sam asks holding his laugh.

" I should kick your sorry ass Sammy, but I won't, cause I want that picture you got". Dean said throwing a pillow at him.

" For what?" Sam asks throwing the pillow back.

" Blackmail, of course".

As Jackie got herself dressed, she couldn't help but smile. Sure, she enjoyed being a pain in the ass near them, but truth to be told, she had loved to wake up next to him, loved to feel his arms and legs touching hers. Her cheeks blushed at that thought. Heck, he was handsome! She was just human.

Later that morning, they decided to start all the precautions against whatever was after her. Even though, they were not sure yet, about it being a demon or an angry spirit, they had to be prepared. Sam had decided to drop by a store and purchase a few things they were running out of. While that, Jackie asked Dean to trust her on a feeling and go with her to place she had seen. Sam took the Impala, after listening to a huge speech from Dean. Sam had crashed his car twice in matter of a year so, every time Sam needed the car, he' listen to things like ' be careful', ' it's not a toy', ' I'll kill you if you crash it again' and so on.

Dean and Jackie took her car.

On the road – Jackie driving:

" So, this feeling has anything to do with your headache?" he asked seriously this time.

" You just won't drop it, will you?" She kept her eyes on the road.

" No. You gotta be honest with me if you want help…are you like Sam? Do you have visions like he does?"

She kept herself quiet for a moment, thinking about his question. How could she explain to him about her life, when her own story was even more screwed than his? When her family had fallen apart.

" I don't have visions like Sam. I have incredible painful headaches when something bad is about to happen, either with me or someone else. Also, when I pass by certain places, I feel dizzy, then I know this place is what I'm looking for". She said simply. " It started when I was five years old".

"When your brother died?"

" No, I was two years old when he died".

" What about your brother?"

She felt the dizziness coming back again. Ignoring his question, she pulls over the car in front of a warehouse. " We're here". She says stepping out of the car. Dean curses under his breath. If Sam thought he was difficult to open up, he should try his luck with her.

" What's this place?" He asks stepping out of the car too, following her.

" A warehouse". She says stating the obvious.

" No kidding Einstein". He prepares his gun, she does the same and they get in.

During the day, the place didn't seem to be all that spooky. It was a maze for sure. Several corners, big rooms, small rooms, and doors everywhere, chains hanging from the ceiling, dust and the list would go on. The sunlight made things ordinary, nothing they hadn't seen before.

" You felt dizzy about this place?"

" Yeah, very dizzy. It was abandoned five years ago, when a man died. The cause of his death was unknown".

" You feel about when you see me?" Apparently for Dean , there was no such thing as right time to crack jokes.

" I'm sure you're the main cause of dizziness and headaches in most girls Dean, not in a good way".

Dean raises his eyebrows. " I never had complaints". He says to himself.

They continued checking the doors; Dean had his EMF on all the time. For sure there was supernatural activity there, as his device went crazy.

" What about this amulet of yours? A four-leaf-clover, never heard about that protecting people, just being used for good luck".

" It was a gift, that's why is so powerful. It never lets me down".

After walking for almost half an hour, they found a huge room. This one a little darker as it had no windows. They saw the chains, like in the other rooms, with a tiny difference; the chain had dried blood on them, on most of them. The place was cold, freezing actually. The floors were kinda wet and spider webs could be seen all over.

She rubs her temples again, feeling her dizziness grow bigger. Dean places his hands on her shoulders. That gesture calmed her down. For some reason, his touch was soothing.

" Calm down, breath slowly". He tries to help.

" Everything is spinning. Something awful is gonna happen here. I can feel it".

" With you?" The question comes out as whisper. Dean had to swallow hard. As Sam was usually right, he learned how to trust on other people's ability.

" With the three of us. You can't help me. I'm gonna put you and Sam in danger".

" We are always in danger" He offers his hand to help her stand up.

" It's weird you know, this feeling I'm having, It's familiar".

She walks to the middle of the room and analyzes it, her eyes searching every spot, all the directions.

Dean frowns. All those secrets were beginning to disturb him. To do things blindly was taking too many chances of ending up killed. The word 'familiar' didn't sound like good due to the place they were.

" Familiar how?"

" Just familiar…like if I'm acquainted with the vibes here and… arghhhh!

She squeezes her eyes falling to her knees. Suddenly all goes dark and her ears go deaf. She can feel Dean beside her but can't hear what he's saying.

She hears a voice, whispering to her, mixed among other sounds. Blood dripping, a rattling noise, chains, screams, the only thing she see coming through darkness is the color red, red like the blood dripping.

_Join me Jackie…come home_ she hears a soft voice whispering to her, fading slowly, and giving space to Dean's voice, who was calling her desperately.

" Jackie!" He screams one last time slapping her face. All the voices stop and she opens her eyes scared.

Dean had been calling her name all the time, telling her to open her eyes, to calm down. She wouldn't stop. Her body was shaking and she seemed hysterical, out of control.

When Dean tried to help, she just used her nails on his face, scratching him deeply then sending him strongly to a wall. How she could do it, he had no idea. Dean felt his back hit the wall hard. Now he was scared. Jackie seemed to be a whole different person. It all happened so fast, Dean barely had time to know what was going on.

Taking a deep breath, he gets up with some difficulties and approaches Jackie once again, being more careful this time. Fearing her sudden strength, he does what he considers best, no subtlety, he slaps her on the face and shouts her name once again. Slowly, Jackie begins to calm down and open her eyes.

" Dean". She whispers, passing her hand through her cheek, where Dean slapped her.

" What the hell is going on?" He sounded furious. His breathing was also hard.

" I don't know. That never happened to me before ok?" She raises her voice as well. " It's this place…it's doing something to me!"

Jackie stands up and wipes the tears from her eyes; she glances at Dean and notices some deep scratches on Dean's face. " When did that happen?"

He just stares at her, narrowing his eyes, keeping his silence.

" I did this to you?" She asks not believing, looking at her hands. Surely, those were nail marks, her nails.

He nods.

" I'm sorry".

" It's ok. You were kind out of yourself for a moment…but I wanna know everything you're hiding. Right now".

" We can't stay here. It's not safe, let's go". Before she has the chance to walk away, Dean grabs her arms harshly, forcing her to look at his eyes.

" When you become violent, it's time to tell the truth. What are you not telling me? Is it about your parents? Or your brothers?". Jackie had never seen Dean so serious and angry before.

" Damn it Dean! We have to go now! So freaking drop it!" She showed no weakness.

" This is not a game Jackie! Our lives are at stake here, I have the right to know!" He keeps his voice loud.

" Let go of me!". She tries to break free from Dean's grip, but he holds her tight.

" Jackie!"

Out of the blue, her angriness goes away, and some tears begin streaming down her face. Dean lets go of her arm and looks at her confused.

" Please Dean, not now". She says firmly, trying to hide her pain. He nods letting out a sigh.

" Ok, we talk about it later."

They go back to the car in silence, both exhausted and without the answers they needed. As soon as they get ready to leave, Dean's phone rings.

" Yeah". He answers simply.

" Dean, are you two ok?" Sam's voice sounded tired on the other side.

" Yeah, why?"

" I think I had a vision. I'm waiting in the motel". He says and hangs up.

**I rewrote this chap 3 times. So please, tell me what you think ;) Leave a review. Hope you could enjoy and have a great weekend everyone! ;)**


	4. Hero of the day

**Notes: Own nothing about supernatural :(**

THANKING:

Hello to everyone. As you know, the reviews are very important to me, so I appreciate them a lot. Thanks for the opinions and for you taking the time to be so kind and let me know what you think**. Keep reviewing ;)**

I usually rewrite these chaps a bunch of times, so I hope you can enjoy :)

**Chapter 4 – Hero of the day. **

Dean was the one driving back to the motel as Jackie seemed to be shaken by the last incident. They remained silent for a while. An uncomfortable silence that only meant one thing: difficult issues had to be discussed. She didn't seem to be ready to discuss about them. Dean wanted to gain Jackie's trust. She needed someone to let off some steam, like anyone needed a person did. Her words had been put inside a cage, somewhere kept in her mind, for so long now; they remained there, unspoken, burning her tears that would hardly come out.

Dean's family had gone through some deep shit and still, he had Sam to back him up and insist on the dam chick flick moments, the moments that even he needed from time to time. Before they met Jackie, who was there to back her up? What was she going through? Dean began feeling about Jackie, the way he felt only once in his life, when he was with Cassie. And Jackie was also a huntress, which made him feel even closer to her, not to mention their past.

However, the scene he watched in the warehouse couldn't be left behind. During all the months they've been together, Dean had never seen her so disturbed and even worse; she had hurt him without hesitating. Something was definitely wrong. Dean knew how difficult it was to open up, how onerous it was to show your weakness around other people, he was like that himself. He just wouldn't imagine how much patient you were supposed to have, to deal with someone who was like him as well. _How does Sam do it?_ He thinks ironically, about all the times Sam had to read his mind, as he wouldn't talk about it. ' No chick flick talks'. _I can't believe I wanna have one of those with her._ Truth to be told, Dean had many issues trapped in a cage inside his mind as well. They'd been there, for longer than he could remember.

" Jackie, what happened there?" He asked finally. If she wasn't about to discuss her past, at least she should share what happened back at the warehouse.

" I don't know Dean, really. Suddenly my vision got blurred and I couldn't hear you". She pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath, analyzing his expression. Would he judge her, trust her less now? She felt like he had to know, after all, she had hurt him.

" I heard several noises at once; blood dripping slowly, like in a nightmare, moans of sorrow, whispers. I heard someone calling me…then, I saw everything red. That's when you slapped me". She finished, not baling him for the slap, in a way, she knew he had done, the first thing that came to his mind. That was Dean.

Dean frowned. "Someone calling you? Perhaps the thing that tried to possess you?"

She shakes her head negatively, how would he understand, if she didn't understand. " No. Someone familiar".

There it was again, the word familiar. This word would be trouble later, nothing related to evil and 'familiar' could end up well.

"Again I ask: familiar how?" She flinched with the question. That was just it, it felt like she knew that voice calling her; she felt a familiar environment back at the warehouse.

_Gee, how can that horrible place seem so homelike to me?_ Her thoughts began to worry her.

She had felt strange warmth in those words, calling her name tenderly. As if, the voice wished for her to stay, to keep company to those bitter souls, to break the continual silence inside the creepy, dark warehouse.

" I wish I could explain. To be honest, I don't know _why_ it felt that way to me".

" I like a mysterious girl Jackie, nothing better than trying to figure a girl out, and I'm a master at that. Sometimes though, it's …good to share as well …ya know". He stuttered.

Jackie couldn't help but smile. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to give her space to talk to him, to know he'd listen. The choice of his words and the great effort he made to spit it out was just funny.

" All I'm saying is…I'm here…and I'll listen". He finished letting out a sigh. A relieved sigh.

" I know, I want to figure this out as much as you". Her words came out easily. Somehow, he had managed to make her comfortable. Maybe, she could talk to him after all.

" Jackie, how come you have no good tapes in this car. Come on, no ACDC, no Metallica, nothing"! He jokes with her, breaking the tense environment.

" Maybe this car isn't really mine". She says with a smile on her face, staring at the expression on his face.

" This is stolen?" He asked amused. Sam had stolen cars before, if he had done it before his precious Impala. Sure, Jackie was no angel, he just didn't think she was also, an outlaw. _That's pretty cool!_ He thought. If she wasn't a girl, he'd believe there was another Dean walking around.

"I'm almost sure I switched the license plate of this car, so I'd have no problems". Jackie said blushing. Dean raised an eyebrow.

" You little thief". He says giggling.

" Your say yourself, this isn't a well paid job, what is a girl to do?"

" Good point".

Out of the blue, two cars approached Jackie's. A black one, and a white one. The white was kind trashed. Dean looked at the mirror to check weird behavior of the cars behind them. He couldn't see the drivers, as the windows of both cars were dark.

" What the hell". He says. Jackie immediately prepares her gun. The cars begin o hit Jackie's. One was hitting the back of the car, the other hitting the side door, where Dean was driving, attempting to make him lose control.

" Shit!" Dean and Jackie shouted together.

Dean kept a steady hand on the wheel. The bumps were coming each time stronger.

" Who are these people!" Dean asked angry, not being successful in keeping the car on the road.

" I was gonna ask the same!" She shouted back, trying to aim her gun to one of the cars, also not being able to, as her own car was shifting from side to side fast.

" Shoot them!" Dean asked furiously.

" I'm trying! Damn it!"

Another bump, and Jackie's gun fly from her hand out of the window, falling on the road. " Fuck!" She spits out.

The white car approached Dean's side and with one hard bump, he managed to get Dean off the road. The black car followed increasing the speed passing through Jackie's car and breaking harshly right in front of them, blocking the way, forcing Dean to hit the breaks hard as well. They were trapped. Dean gets his shotgun, as he knew trouble was coming.

Dean didn't wait; he opened the door, as two big guys came out of the white car, they looked like body guards. He aimed the shotgun at them.

Jackie stepped outta the car as well, holding another gun. It was only then, that they realized: the street they were had no signs of life; it was empty. The sky had turned dark, heavy clouds covered the sky. A cold wind began blowing, whistling through the trees. The sun was totally covered, turning a bright day, suddenly into an unwelcome night.

" One more step and I'll blow your brains out". He said firmly. The guys smiled at Dean, mocking his threat. _Shit! Tough types, that's just great!_

" I don't think so Winchester". A female voice came from behind him.

Neither him, nor Jackie, had seen the mysterious woman, approaching them. She had stepped out of the black car.

Her features seemed to belong to a simple human being; her eyes gave her away though. She had dark, evil eyes. Probably, it was a demon possessing that woman. She was in her early 30's and had slim figure. Her lips were standing out with a dark red lipstick, which matched with her outfit that was also red. She had come silently from behind Jackie, and pointed a gun to the back of her head, forcing her to drop the gun.

" Put your gun on the floor and kick it away". She had a demanding voice. Calm and demanding.

Jackie gave him a sign not to do it. She knew once he did it, they'd be in these people's hand. But Dean wouldn't let her get hurt, he'd never let anyone get hurt, no matter the cost. He drops the shotgun and kicks it away.

" I don't know what you people want, but let her go. I'll come with you; it's obvious you know me and I have a feeling you don't like me so…" Jackie gave Dean a disapproval look. She just hated when he tried to be the hero, she was not one of the girls he was used to saving. She had been in lots of trouble before, and always got herself out just fine.

" Shut up Dean". She said angrily.

" Sorry Winchester, we have different plans, for both of you". The woman grinned at them satisfied.

One of the guys grabbed Jackie shoving her hard against the car and cuffing her. " Let go of me, you son of a bitch!" She shouted not understanding a damn thing.

" Jackie!" Dean shouted as the other guy came toward him using an inhumane strength, not giving him a chance to fight. He quickly cuffed Dean.

He thought about Sam, thank God he had stayed at the motel. At least, they'd have someone to look for them later.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Jackie was being dragged to a black car. Dean heard her screaming all kinds of swearwords, yelling to let her go, screaming Dean's name, kicking the big guy hard. He didn't seem to flinch at it, even Jackie being stronger than most people.

" Jackie! Where are you taking her?" He tried to fight against the guy's grip, not successfully. " Let her go! Jackie!"

The woman approached Dean and slapped him hard on the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. " Shut up, enough with the yelling". She demanded, and made a sign for the guy to shove Dean inside the white car.

" Who the fuck are you?" Dean asked angrily, as the other guy pushed him inside the car. The woman just smiled at him, as she placed herself on the driver's seat and started the car driving to the opposite direction of the car that held Jackie. The guy that had cuffed him entered in Jackie's car and drove away following the black car.

" What do you want with her?" Dean asked trying to buy time. Why he never had something to pick on the locks, when he needed the most? _The paperclips, damn little useful things I never remember to carry with me. _

" That's none of your business Winchester. She'll be safe. You should worry about yourself". Her voice sounded cold.

_Save me the 'worry about yourself' speech. _

" I just want you to know in advance, I'll be loving to send your ass back to hell when this is over".

" How cocky. I'm not the one cuffed and worried". She mocked showing that annoying her wouldn't be easy.

Dean thought on how he would contact Sam. His phone had been removed. Of course Sam would notice they were taking too long to arrive and look for them. Now Dean was so happy his brother had the shining, maybe that would be his only tool to find Dean and help save Jackie.

**Well, that's it for chap 4. Hope you liked. Please, please, leave a review, let me know your opinions. Great weekend for you ;)**


	5. Ecstasy of gold

**Note: Same old same…blah blah…own nothing about supernatural. **

**Thanks for the reviews :) Love to open my mail box and read them, make me feel good, for writing something you could enjoy. **

**I apologize for changing the title, it's not the first change I make but, I wasn't happy with it, the story remains the same though. Stay with me. **

Chap 5 – The ecstasy of gold

They had already been driving for almost three hours in deserted road. Dean knew many places, as he was always traveling around, this time though, he had no idea where the woman was taking him. The place was far from any sign of life or civilization, there were no houses, no motels, no diners… like if they had found a road to a total different world. The sky remained dark like night, the wind kept blowing freely. The woman had a satisfied expression sculpted on her face. Sure she knew who he was. Maybe every demon knows who the Winchesters are. _Lucky me_. He thinks. Whatever her issues were with him, he felt like he'd pay an expensive price for being a Winchester.

Dean really couldn't figure her out. Whatever they wanted with him, Jackie didn't seem to be involved. That worried him even more. Jackie was afraid of the warehouse, afraid of the connection she felt with that nasty place. What if they took her back there, he could feel it in his guts, and she was being taken there. The cuffs got tighter as he tried to something, anything. He hated to feel that way, defenseless, depending on his luck and expect the best from his skills.

" You tried to possess Jackie". He said in a serious way. The silence inside the car began to bother him. Dean was anything but quiet.

" You got that right. Congrats". She says showing no emotion at all at his comment.

" But you couldn't do it. How weak is that? Aren't you supposed to be a demon? He mocked back. He knew the four-leaf-clover she held was indeed had saved her. There is nothing more powerful than our minds, and we believe. Jackie believed that amulet was her best protection. She believed in that strongly. Specially, if that was given by someone she loves. Family bounds could really perform the most extraordinary things.

" I'd shut my mouth if I were you. My patience is short. Besides, you want to be one piece when you join your brother. You don't wanna worry him now, do you? That's what big brothers are for". She said satisfied.

_Shit!_ They had Sam too. How could they have him? Dean's hope of an easy get away had just gone down the drain. Why had things to be always complicated? Sam had mentioned a possible vision on the phone. What could this vision have been about? If he didn't see the woman was coming for them, then what? _Sam…please be ok._

" If he's hurt, so help me God, I'll make sure you'll die in the most painful way I can figure out". When everything had gone outta control like that?

"I just arrived there; he was kneeling on the floor, seemed to me like was in a lot of pain Dean… my guys just took him". She makes a pause and observes his expression through the mirror. " He tried to fight, he didn't want to surrender that easily but, I felt like he wasn't being able to focus you know?. I couldn't believe how easy it was".

" Any other time he'd kick your ass". Dean had taught Sam many of his skills, he was sure of what Sam could do, he was proud of that.

Rage was slowly taking him over, he could feel his blood boiling and his hearts beating faster, so furious he was. On the inside, outside he just kept his coldness. No, he wasn't about to give that demon a taste of seeing him angry, no matter how hard it was fro him to hear her trashing Sam like that, hitting his nerves, that's exactly what she wanted. And Sam, he was having a vision when they found him. Damn! Many times he had said how painful the visions were. He was vulnerable. Dean knew his brother could be anything but weak.

"Wasn't he supposed to be one who had visions?". She kept going with the teasing. " I thought it'd be harder to capture you guys. I'm disappointed".

" Sorry, I promise to make your life a living hell next time".

She stops the car in front a place similar to a building. It wasn't so big though. The place was horribly mistreated, damaged as the time passed by. _This is getting so old, man!_

" We're here". She says already grinning at him.

" Wonderful".

As soon as she steps out of the car, another guy comes from the building to assist her.

He opens Dean's door and pushes him harshly out of the car.

" Hey, easy there, it's two against one here!". He protests. The guy grabs a needle from his pocket and gives it to the woman.

" Play nice Dean. Soon things will come clear".

" Great, is nap time already?" He was pretty sure of the needles content. They were gonna put him out for a while.

" Hold him tight" She says. To be cuffed already made things difficult, but with a huge guy holding him, just made it all great.

" Too bad I'm not sleepy!". He struggles against the guys grip, moving as much as he can, not giving her a chance to stick the needle on his arm. _Not without a fight. _He knew his chances were tiny, but why go down easily?

" Stay away from me, you bitch!" he kicked her leg sending the needle away from hand as she fell hard on the floor. " Hold him damn it!" Now she was furious, although she felt no pain.

" He's a trouble maker!" The guy holding Dean kicked him on the leg too, forcing to kneel on the floor wincing in pain, spiting out all kinds of words he had in his vocabulary. Strong hands on his shoulders were keeping him on the ground. His leg aching and his hands were useless.

She stands up and grabs his neck. _Damn, what a grip! _

" I'm not patient, so I suggest you cooperate". He felt the air being blocked. " Your brother is in there, so behave yourself". Her voice totally sounded like a threat. She released him and grabbed the needle.

" No trouble, no fun sweetheart". He said recovering his breath, taking deep breaths, while the woman approached him and stuck the needle on his arm. " You're right, no trouble, no fun".

Seconds later, his vision got blurred, a side effect he acquainted with, and he hated it. Right after the blurred vision, you get the numbness feeling through all over your body, your thoughts become senseless and your brain confused. You can't think straight, actually, you can't thing about anything, just accept you'll sleep, and God knows how and where you're going to wake up. Finally, you lose the control of your senses and you're out, into a total blackness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warehouse.

Jackie had been brought back to the warehouse, just like Dean had guessed. The way to the place was in silence. She was angry, and she was afraid. Again she felt alone, there was no one there to back her up, just like many times before. Guilt for putting Sam and Dean into her mess was killing her inside. Now she didn't know where they were, if they were alright, if they would come to help her.

_Stop with that! You could always save yourself!_ She tried, but she knew deep down; that was lie. Sure she could handle her problems, but right now, she needed them and most important, she wanted their help.

" Where did you take him?" She asked getting out of the car, parked in front of the warehouse.

" Soon you'll know. Now, I have a surprise for you". The big man said leading her into the place. Her body began to shiver.

" I hate surprises".

" Someone wishes to see you. He wants you to join him". The guy kept his gun with him all times, pushing Jackie through the dark warehouse.

" Too bad, I'm not willing to change sides". The warm, comfy feeling took her over once again. Even the blood smell was able to make her feel at ease there, is if she was bounded by blood, to that place.

" You don't get to choose".

" That's why I hate surprises". The place remained untouched. Dark and moist like before. The windows always shut, the ceiling high above her head, their voices echoing through the emptiness of the corridors. The presences she could feel. So many souls trapped there.

They get to the main room, where she had heard the cries and blood dripping. That memory sent chills down her spine, the unpleasant pain on her body, the desperation. She felt it all, like if it was happening, the way she lost control of her actions and all.

The guy removes her cuffs and shoves her inside, locking the huge door behind her. She fell on the floor on her knees, as she'd been shoved hard.

" What a gentleman!" She shouts getting up and cleaning her clothes. " No one is subtle nowadays".

" You're right about that". A deep voice comes from a man, standing in the middle of the room. She couldn't see his face.

" Who the hell are you?" All she could rely on now was her fighting skills, as she had no weapon.

" Oh Jackie…can't you recognize your own brother?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam opened his eyes. Everything around him was blurred; the drug he'd been injected was still on. His head was heavy and the headache felt like a hammer hitting his brain with no mercy. " Hell". Last thing he remembers was asking Dean to hurry back; he was having another vision, a painful one.

He hadn't expected the sudden visit those demons decided to pay him. Specially because he was unable to defend himself, to focus. It was either his skills or his vision getting his full attention. With the visions, he didn't really have a choice.

Although he tried his best, the fight had been way too unfair for him to win. His gun was far of his reach. Two big guys against one. He thought about Dean, hopefully Dean would arrive at the motel after he was gone, he knew the demons would take him somewhere. A needle was stuck into his arm, making the room spin incredibly fast. He heard evil laughs around him, getting distant each second, they laughed, while Sam struggled to make the furniture stay in place. He couldn't fight the urge to vomit. His vision stopped, as the drug got into his system, making him lose control. He had no idea if drug addicted people felt like that when they were high, but he wasn't enjoying the sensation. Soon, he gave up fighting the drug and sank into unconsciousness.

Sam tried his hands aware that they'd be tied. _So typical_. He thinks.

He was cuffed to a pillar, hands behind his back.

Little by little, his vision sight began to go back to normal. He wishes it didn't. In front of him, also cuffed to a pillar was Dean, still unconscious.

" Dean." He whispers. They had gotten Dean too.

**So? Curious there? Hahaha !Just kidding. I really hope you liked. Let me know…don't be shy and click on the cute button to leave a review ;) have a great week everyone!**


	6. Harvest of sorrow

**Note: I won nothing and nothing about supernatural.**

**THANKS! So much for the reviews and opinions! I'm so glad and happy about them. Thanks for reading.**

Chap 6 – Harvest of sorrow:

Jackie had been standing there for the last ten minutes in silence, letting the words she'd just heard sink in. She observed the man carefully. He was young indeed, no more than 22. Sam's age. He kept his eyes on her, waiting for some reaction. At the moment she'd forgotten about everything. The place she was, Dean's kidnapping, the mysterious woman who hit the car some hours ago. The only thing she had in mind was the hope of not being alone, not anymore. She prayed in her mind, she prayed for that to be real and not just the way that demon had found to torture her, bringing back old memories, the memories she learned to leave behind. Could it be?

" My brother is dead. He died in his crib when he was a baby".

Jacqueline was too young to remember. Her older brother Mike was the one who had the courage to talk to her about it. Her mother refused to even begin a conversation about anything regarding that night. Mike described Daniel for her, always using lots of details, saying he was the most beautiful baby ever. He had light blue eyes, so light that you could see crystal waters from the sea inside them. Mike said that when Jackie approached Daniel's crib, they'd stare at each other for hours, like if they could somehow communicate without words. Jackie was amazed by how her brother's voice sounded gentle when he talked about his family, how he sounded proud for having Daniel as a brother and Jackie as sister.

Mike used to say, she'd grow up to be a strong woman, strong and beautiful, like the huntress from a book he used to read for her. She loved that book; she loved how the woman was brave.

Now, just like years ago, her brother was staring at her, figuring out what was passing through her mind. She was doing the same.

" Mom thought I died, but she only saw the fire burning furiously my crib, while I cried desperately, for the rescue that never came". His voice was bitter and angry.

" You're a demon". She tried to deny it, even though; she wanted so much, to run toward him and hug him tight.

" You're right Jackie. I'm no longer human, I have a dark spirit…but we are still bound by blood…and I'm still your baby brother". He approached her, she didn't back away. As he came closer she could see his features. He had her mother's hair and her father's chin; their skin had the same color.

" How can that be?" She needed answers, and she needed them right away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam had been waiting for his brother to wake up for hours. During that time he had analyzed the place they were. Stinky, moist dirty place. A freezing breeze would come and go every now and then; the mossy walls were covered with cracks. There was one single window where the light outside could slightly come through, not leaving the boys in a complete darkness. The door remained lock for all this time and Sam was actually thankful for that.

The floor was disgusting and rats passed by his feet from hour to hour, looking for some kind of possible leftover to feed. The drug was off by then and Dean had been mumbling some words for the last half hour. Sam hoped he'd wake up any time soon.

_I wanna know what's he's dreaming_ Sam tried to amuse himself. Dean had been mumbling a few things he was able to understand, others he couldn't.

He noticed his brother's head moving, and his eyes opening and closing again, very slowly. The drug was beginning to ware off.

" Dean?" Sam called softly. Damn, his throat was dry. Probably a side effect of the drug. "Dean!" he tried again, his brother moaned to his calling. " Come on dude, wake up!"

" Jackie?" Dean said, still trying to get himself awake.

" Dean…wake up". Sam kept calling.

Little by little, Dean started to feel his body below his head again. That felt good. To be drugged sucked, you had no control of your senses anymore. A killing headache would follow, just like you're bound to have a hang over after drinking. Not all hang over are bad if you wake up with a chick next to you in the morning.

Dean heard his brother's voice calling his name. That's when he remembered, they had caught Sam too. _Crap!_ Why did he have to remember that? Why couldn't the drug keep him asleep until all this mess was over?

" Sam" Dean said, finally with his eyes fully opened. He checked his hands but he knew they would not be free. He wished those were ropes. Again, he had nothing to pick on the freaking locks. " Shit, these people are ruining my fantasy with cuffs, every time I have them on I'm in trouble, and not the trouble I wanted to be in". Dean said remembering a little adventure he had not so long ago, involving cuffs and …well, that's an issue for other time.

" I'm glad you can think about your genitals in a time like this. But we have bigger issues to think about.

Dean looked like crap, Sam figured, he wasn't look so handsome himself.

" What happened?".

"Don't really know, we 're driving back to the motel when the psycho crazy bitch and Mike Tyson hit our car and pushed us off the road, they took Jackie someplace else".

" Well, they had a perfect timing to come after me too, the damn vision was freaking painful". Sam said as matter of factly.

" What was about?"

" It's all blurred, I can't remember. I just know it involved us…and Jackie".

" What else is new? I take it wasn't a party though". Dean knew Sam's visions were never good. Why couldn't the boy give him some good news for a change?

Before they had the chance to say anything else, a bright light was suddenly turned on, hurting the boy's eyes. A big guy came in followed by the mysterious woman who had an evil smile well placed on her lips. The guy came harshly toward Dean and removed the cuffs from his hands just to cuff them again as he pushed Dean out of the door. Dean protested being separated from Sam. He heard his little brother shouting his name angrily, screaming for them to leave Dean alone. Dean couldn't believe how strong the dude was, holding him in a firm grip, ignoring Dean's kicks and sarcastic comments about the 'nice' treatment. He wasn't worried about himself, but worried about Sam and Jackie. Dean also shouted Sam's name, as he saw another guy coming in and doing the same thing to Sam, and taking him to the other side of the corridor instead, to the opposite side where Dean was being dragged; the corridor was unusually long and narrow.

The whole place was disgusting and dirty. The boys were use to that though. Demons were not really demanding with places, especially if they had to choose a place for their prisoners, the worst, the better.

There was an odd thing about the place they were, something they just could realize as soon as they were brought out of the previous room. The corridor they were in was replete with mirrors, all kinds of mirrors; small, big, round, square…

The corridor had a poor light, which didn't stop the boys to notice with horror, an even weirder reality regarding the mirrors.

" What the fuck!" Dean screamed at the top of his voice, mixing his voice with the loud pleas echoing through the narrow space, as he was pushed fast through the gory and creepy corridor.

" Oh God!" He heard Sam's desperation. Sam fell on his knees with the loud sound bursting into his ears, louder than normal, sending a whirlwind of unknown images to his head, making him give in to unconsciousness.

" Sam!" Dean kept shouting as his brother's figure, lying on the floor, got distant from his sight. " Hurt my brother and I'll waste each one of you damn demons!" He threatened, and was answered with laughs, unconcerned laughs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" It's so simple Jackie". He said coming even closer to her, still, she remained on her spot, allowing him to approach her. " I was chosen, to be a lord, the lord of darkness, the master of the damned creatures, the ones forsaken within the cold night".

Jackie was speechless, as he was finally close to her, face to face. He took her hands and held them gently in his. " My soul has been replaced, taken from me while I still was crying inside that crib. A new one was given to me".

His hands were cold like ice and his eyes were hollow. Daniel no longer had the beautiful blue eyes he once possessed. He had no longer the soul that once made him human. But he was her little brother. Jackie take her hands away from his.

" You became the thing that killed our dad, the thing I've been fighting against all these years". She said letting some tears stream down her cheek as she took a step back.

" No Jackie, I'm just no longer a simpleton being, who has the courage to leave a baby to burn inside a crib!" He shouted. " The time to rule has come. Dark world against your world".

He took one more step and placed both his hands on Jackie's shoulders. " I'm your brother. Are you with me, or against me?"

**Do you hate me? Lol haha Writer here are evil cliffhangers, so, I decided to be too ;) please, let me know if you liked this chapter. REVIEW! And Great weekend everyone!**


	7. The Frayed Ends Of Sanity

**Note: The boring blah blah ... own nothing about supernatural.**

**I'M GRATEFUL for the lovely reviews you left. A writer is nothing without the readers, so thanks a lot. Keep reviewing!**

_This chap is a little gory, just thought you should know. _

Chapter 7 - The Frayed Ends Of Sanity

The proposition just made came to Jackie as a bomb exploding into her soul. A choice between her own flesh and blood; and her fight for revenge against the thing that tore her family apart. She looked into his eyes, as deep as she could.

She saw no Daniel there; they could no longer communicate only by staring at each other. Her brother died that night, and a demonic spirit was wearing his body like a person wears a coat. She suddenly missed the sweetness of her memories; she had such tender images of Daniel. She missed Mike as well, her big brother, her teacher, her protector and friend. Again she felt alone and fear stroke her heart, more tears were coming down, as sadness took over, her chest was heavy, her brain was confused.

She came close to him once again and hugged him very tight. Maybe that would be her only chance to feel the heat of her brother's body, the comfort of her family, hear his heart beating, hear his breathing as he hugged her as well with a smile, for just one minute, that's all she wanted, to hug her baby brother and feel like a family again and think about nothing. No battles, no good or evil, no demons or pain, for one minute. Just the two of them, together, even, if she would lose that again.

With her head against his chest, she takes a deep breath. " Sorry Daniel, but you're not my brother". She knew he would get disappointed. His smile soon faded from his face as he felt betrayed.

He pushed her away; both of them were carrying wrath in their eyes. Her breathing was heavy and she was fighting the tears.

" I'll fight you…because I love you and I can't stand seeing you…destroying all I worked so hard to put together! I can't see you, walking around as Daniel…walking around as my little brother". She said panting, struggling between her words and her tears. Truth to be told, she was scared and shivering. The being in front of her was powerful, in so many ways. For one moment, she thought she'd break. If he had asked to be saved, if he had asked for her protection, for her to be on his side, if he was afraid of losing his mind to loneliness, probably, she'd have said 'yes', no matter the consequences, no matter which side she'd be.

" If you won't join me spontaneously, I'll make you join me. You're my sister and I demand loyalty!" He shouted furious, advancing toward her faster than she could notice, pressing his hands against her forehead.

As soon as she felt his skin touching hers, she also felt a great power inside her. She heard her brother whispering some words in Latin, and her body was suddenly paralyzed. She couldn't move an inch or think, getting into some sort of trance.

A strong wind began to blow, making papers, dust and everything else inside the room fly around making a mess. His word went from whispering to shouting, as he kept repeating the same words, over and over again. Both had their eyes closed. She couldn't discern her body from the rest of the room anymore, as it seemed they had become one. One spirit, one family.

She froze when she felt a dark, evil entity, searching her memory and learning about her life, her weakness and her skills. The only warmness was still from Daniel's hand that never left her forehead.

The world she once knew became far from her reach, as this entity locked her up inside her own body. Like a useless slave thrown and forsaken in a dungeon.

Though her eyes could see, her soul had gone blind and her cries for help were lost with the wind. Still, she wasn't angry at his attitude. He was also alone, desperate, one part of him, missed her, more than he would ever imagined.

Dean came to her mind, she never got to tell him the truth about her, and now, this battle could be already lost.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With horror, Dean recalled the images of the mirrors that remained in his mind. How inhuman that was? To torture innocent souls like that. Dean had read about it once, not paying too much attention to it, he had other things to research, and Sam was the one who enjoyed extra information.

A mirror could be used for several kinds of purposes in the supernatural world. Good purposes and bad purposes. Trapping a soul was of them, as long as the ritual was performed by a soul reaver, which was the only entity able to send someone's spirit to the world of banished souls, inside the mirror. The mirror worked like a portal and none one else, could ever save them from this destiny unless the very soul reaver.

As they passed through the corridor, while being dragged to opposite rooms, desperate; frightened eyes followed them, crying for help as if Sam and Dean were their only hope. If they just knew the truth. The tormented faces inside the mirrors, were screaming, pleading, so much pain could be noticed in their voices. Darkness sculptured differently in each mirror.

God! The mirrors in display on that wall like frames decorating that corridor, a house of horrors. How long had those souls been trapped there?

Those people were condemned, and for what? For someone's entertaining? They were bound to suffer and to be tortured by their own pleas. If there was a hell, this place was not so far from becoming one as well.

There was nothing he could do; helping those people was beyond his power.

Dean was dragged to a large and dark room and cuffed to a chair. There were symbols drawn all over it, on the floor, the walls and the ceiling. In the middle of this room, there was one main symbol, one he couldn't recognize.

Some people, dressed in a black, with a hood covering their faces were gathered around this symbol, enchanting and making gestures. Dean's chair was placed quite far from what he imagined; it was a sort of ritual. _Shit, what have I gotten myself into this time?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam covered his ears not to hear all the help requests. It seemed like the cries could reach the deepest of his brain, he couldn't hear his own thoughts. Man, woman, kids. All of them pleading at once. He still could hear his brother though, shouting his name as he fell to his knees, feeling his consciousness betraying him. Dean sounded concerned. He wanted to answer, but his voice got stuck in his throat. An immensity of images flashed in front of his eyes, like a movie being fast forward.

He saw images from several people he didn't know, probably the ones trapped in the mirror. He saw their lives: family, fears, sins, accomplishments, desperation…it was too much for Sam to put up with, too many emotions at once invading his chest, too many images and too may requests. For a second he thought he'd lose his mind for good. Before that happened, everything went black and he gave in to unconsciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the room, the woman who had previously hit their car approached Dean. Although outside he looked ok and calm, inside he was freaking scared. He'd rather die than spend the rest of his eternity stuck in a mirror for other people to watch. _Maybe the chicks_.

He would not allow them to do it with Sam or Jackie either.

No matter which plans the bitch had for him, none was gonna put Dean Winchester for display.

" It's a privilege what you're about to watch Dean". She spoke proudly.

_See or be in it?_ He thought. " Well, I don't remember buying a ticket for this show and the seat is a little uncomfortable". He said testing the cuffs that were tight enough.

" You should be thanking it's not you there, with the reaver". She said pointing to a girl being dragged to the middle of the symbol. She was blindfolded and tied. Dean flinched at that, he felt useless. The girl was in tears.

" You're sick". He said disgusted. What the hell did they need all those souls for? A collection? The blood was running hot through his veins.

The enchanting was louder now, the one gathered around her kneeled on the floor, as a sign of obedience and praise. A dark green light rose from the symbol.. The girl remained blind folded. Dean could see her body shivering.

" Help me!" She finally found the strength to shout. " Please, I beg you…anyone". Her voice broke into sobs.

Dean turned his head, pretending not to see what was going on, just a few feet away from him. The woman next to him noticed his reaction.

" Watch!" She said grabbing his head, forcing to observe the ritual.

The green light came atrocious toward her, wrapping her body from head to toe like an acid shower. Her screams became louder. Her skin began to dissolve like paper in the water. Skin falling on the floor, followed by her blood. The torture was slow, incredibly slow. Little by little, that light fed from her, exposing her bones, which were the only thing that would last of her in the end.

" No". He managed to say, if that came out loud or not, he had no idea.

Dean wanted to turn his head away, he felt like vomiting at that. A human being reduced to nothing. In his mind, Dean was begging for them to stop, or at least to take him away from there, anywhere. He was glad Sam had collapsed, and didn't have to see the damn ritual.

A mirror was placed close to the green light. Soon, all that remained there were the bones and the reaver had already taken what he wanted.

The green light got the shape of a human being, and stared at the mirror. Dean saw something like a white, dense mist coming out of it and entering the mirror, her soul was being locked up. In a heart beat, the green light got back to symbol and disappeared. It all happened so quickly, Dean couldn't believe. He didn't know how painful the ritual could be.

" It doesn't have to be painful, the soul reaver could just steal her soul and trap it in the mirror. But that wouldn't be fun, would it?" She said as if she could read his mind.

Dean felt tired and some tears could be seen streaming down his face.

TBC…

**I Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was listening to a very dark song I got from a movie when I wrote this. Let me know your opinion please. Review and have an awesome week!**


	8. My World

Note: ( These notes are quite annoying, aren't they?) lol anyway, I own nothing about supernatural.

OMG! I'm so so so so so so so sorry for this long to update! But it wasn't my fault, first the site wasn't working then my PC was sent to be fixed and I lost my chapter, I rewrote it…big mess. But here it is, Thanks a lot for the patience and I couldn't be happier with the reviews! You people are awesome!

Chapter 8 – My World

Although Dean had no idea why they were trapping all those souls, if there was something Dean knew very well was that, demons, reapers, reavers and all these creatures never needed a reason to torture, kill or worse. For them, it was like a hobby, fun.

How ironical, he himself and his family were so many times, a hobby for the bastards, exactly what it was happening right now. The demons didn't really care for him or Sam, as long as they got to see the Winchesters 'paying' for whatever they believed it had been unfair. Human beings were nothing but toys.

After the gory ritual, the woman freed Dean from the chair, however, not from the cuffs and led him through that corridor once again.

And Dean wanted to fight, he wanted to struggle and be a freaking pain in the ass for those demons. Give them a whole lot of trouble…truth to be told, he was scared. Of course, he'd been afraid before, during his hunts, when Sam left for college, when his dad went missing, but never so scared like he was right now. The image of the girl's skin falling piece by piece on the ground, the blood on the floor, her breathless pleas, just wouldn't leave his mind. Every time he'd close his eyes, he'd seen her and recall, how he could do nothing about it.

So, he didn't struggle, not yet. It was necessary to stay alive, to keep Sam alive as well and most important, stay away from that symbol. Just the idea of having the ones he loved going through that ritual, made Dean's blood boil and fill his chest with such emptiness.

" Cat got your tongue Dean? What's wrong?" The woman asked mocking. He hated her satisfied expression. _What's wrong? She's got to be kidding me._

" I'm not going to any mirror. Neither is Sam or Jackie". He said assuring her about it. He was not kidding and she knew it. Dean never thought about consequences when he had to take a fast decision. There was no time for thinking and no time to care.

" You would if that's what we wanted. Anyway, you 're not in position to demand a damn thing".

Dean tried to focus on the way ahead of him and ignore the mirrors; he was staring at the floor, step by step. Why did they have to pass through that place again? Ignoring the screams was a little harder though. He saw of them, not being sure if it was a demon or a possessed person, dressed in the black robe with a hood, bringing the mirror used on the ritual and placing it on the wall, on a specific spot.

_One more for the collection? _ The girl's soul was still in agony, still crying, still in pain. The one in black robe observed the mirror for a while, checking if that spot was good for their 'gallery'. Dean turned a blind eye to the girl's mirror in particular. It was just too much for him to deal with.

" Where's my brother?". He asked remembering Sam had collapsed the last time they saw each other, he had no idea if Sam was alright or not. " I hope he's fine for your own sake".

The woman let out a mocking laugh. She couldn't believe, he was threatening her.

" He's still probably out. Don't worry honey, we're not allowed to kill you…yet".

" You sound kinda disappointed. What is it sweetheart? Big shot asked you to baby sit us?" Dean felt good mocking her back. He was actually keeping score, after all, what else could he do there anyway?

" There are things worse than death Dean, killing both of you would be way too gentle of us and we're not that nice".

She says shoving him hard to make him walk faster. The few minutes passing through that corridor felt like a freaking century.

They also passed through a room full of demons, those big guys that looked all alike and other regular people possessed by demons. Dean had all the attention as soon as they stepped inside the place, all of them staring at him, smiling satisfied. It seemed he was in some other world away from Earth, where evil ruled. He felt like a prey whose head was being offered a prize if captured. Dean was under their control and they were happy about it. The Winchesters were under control. Except for one, which Dean imagined, was their only hope now. Although the man gave no news for days or weeks, John always called to check on the boys. Thank God for that, sooner or later he'd call and start looking for the boys.

" I had no idea you demons took a break once in a while". Dean said. The demons were all pretty relaxed, drinking, enjoying themselves.

" We do when we get what we want".

_Now that you have my brother and me, you mean._ Gosh! Was it really that easy to capture them?

After a few minutes, they got to an isolated part of the place. A dark, moist, smelly part.

" You'll have a surprise very soon".

" Great, I love surprises". The woman pretends not to listen. She opens a door and shoves Dean inside hard, making him lose his balance and fall on his knees. With no further explanation, she locks the door behind him.

" So polite!" he shouts angry. The cuffs remained restraining his hands behind his back. The room was very small, enough for him to lye down and spread his legs open. The walls were painted with a bright white that actually hurt his eyes. It reminded him a lot of a mental institution room. There were no windows or furniture.

Only the ceiling had some devices, which he had no idea what those were for, a light bulb and a tiny camera.

_Great! What is this all about?_ " So, do I get room service around here?" He shouted expecting some sort of answer. Obviously, he was being watched. " How about taking these cuffs off uh? I promise to play nice". He tried again, and again he got no answer. _Damn it!_

He could feel in his guts, that room had a catch and not a pleasant one. Waiting was the worst part for him. If something was supposed to happen, he wished it would just happen already and end the mystery. _Hope you're doing better than me Sammy. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Sam woke up, he realized he was alone, locked somewhere and his hands were restrained. A killing headache and an upset stomach were making it all peachy. As if his situation couldn't get any better, he still could hear, quite loud, all those tormented souls asking for his help. The weeping was so desperate, that sounded creepy even to him. Just like when you hear screams at night and the sound echoes through empty streets sending chills don your spine. He placed his hands on his ears, trying to block the sounds.

" I can't help! Please…stop". He recalled the images he saw just before losing his consciousness. Flashbacks of those people's lives.

_Dean!_ " Oh my God, Dean". Sam said standing up. He didn't know where his brother was. When he last saw him, Dean had a shocked expression sculptured on his face, as they went through the corridor. He was as confused as Sam. Dean had called his name; probably needing some assurance Sam would be fine. " I couldn't answer".

The room he was in was exactly like the one they had shoved Dean in. Still weak, he approaches the door and knocks it hard. " Hey, can anyone hear me?" No answer. " I wanna see my brother!".

The help requests wouldn't leave him alone. Sam falls on his knees, rubbing his temples. " God!" Was that some kind of punishment? Gee, he never asked to be gifted, let alone be unable to use his gift when he needed them most. His powers could be sometimes a blessing and sometimes a curse. He felt like his head was going to explode.

Notwithstanding the continuous grumbling, he also felt a cold sensation, then he was sure, he wasn't in fact alone.

The place carried such a negative vibe. A huge amount of lives had been taken there and not all were trapped in a mirror. Like in the asylum, he was aware there were other spirits around. The cold air, the chilling sensation Sam felt, was due to their presence.

'Sammy…' He hard someone whispering close to his ears. ' Help us Sammy, make the pain go away…' 

Sam could practically feel a cold touch on his skin, making him shudder. He sat at the corner of the room and embraced both his knees, lowering his head. He just wanted to be left alone.

" I can't…I can't. Please, stop". He begged. His voice mixed with some tears he could no longer hold back.

" I can't help". He whispered to himself. Not that Sam had no control of his gift, or that he didn't wanna help. The spirits had a strong influence toward him and Sam felt his chest heavy, with a burden he didn't wish to carry. A weird sadness feeling took him over; he had felt as sad when Jessica died, now he had to experience that again. Now he had to help himself and Dean. He needed to know where they were and if his brother was at even alive.

" Please, go away". The tears kept coming. The sad ness those spirits were bringing against his will was very uncomfortable. Sam was used to dealing with the supernatural and nothing of that was brand new for him, but…his mind was already so confused.

Outside the room:

The woman and one of the guys were observing through a monitor both rooms were the brothers were being held. They had no idea, that room had a simple though cruel purpose.

" I don't understand. Why can't we just kill them?" The big guy questioned.

" Don't underestimate them. The Winchesters are smarter than you imagine. Besides, the girl should be here soon…with a surprise for our boys".

" What about the father? The man is no fool".

" No, he is very clever. But, he gets blind when the issue is revenge. The bastard picked a fake trail, a little trick of mine and…he's following it".

" Let the fun begin then". Saying so, the guy pressed a button turning off the lights in the rooms, leaving the brother in a complete darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jackie knew she no longer would have the control of her body. Just a few minutes had passed.

Of course, she knew, she had to fight to regain control. Her strength should be enough to expel the demon inside her. But what if she tried to hurt anyone? Or hurt the brothers?

She decided that was not the time to fight yet, she had to save her strength for now. It was a terrible feeling the lack of control. Eve worse was to compete with something evil for power. The power of her own mind.

" Sorry I had to do this Jackie. I need you by my side. Do you have any idea of how painful it is to me, seeing you alone?" He again came close to her and held her tight in a hug. " I can't afford to have you fighting against me my sister, we have to stay together".

" I'll never leave your side Daniel. I wished for this moment, more times than you'll ever know". The evil inside knew her desires; it had access to her mind. Indeed, Jackie cried for many nights in a row, wiashing she had had the chance to get to know Daniel. She wished to have a normal family, to have her brother and her parents alive. Loneliness was the worst of punishments. It could drive a person mad or lead them to stupid decisions.

Everybody needs human touch, we need to have someone to talk, love, touch and rely on. For so long, Jackie had none of that, no friends. The Winchesters came into her life as a blessing.

" There are no tragedies and hurts, no tears in my world. We don't play by men's rules Jackie. I've been roaming too long, hidden in the darkness". Daniel looks deeply into her eyes. " No more my dear, now I have you and I have my followers".

_You're so lost my brother_. Jackie heard his empty words. Daniel thought his world was powerful and painless. He couldn't be more mistaken. His world brought lots of pain into hers. If she had known sooner, that the demon had taken Daniel that night to turn him into some evil version of himself, she would have tried harder to hunt the fucking demon and send him back to hell.

Now, she had to find a way to get to Sam and Dean. This battle, she couldn't win alone, let alone, being possessed.

TBC…

**Ok, I hope you could enjoy, please, let me know your opinion. And I turned this fic into something kinda hard to write ( I usually do that lol) But I find a way to fix all the trouble I create hahaha. So, stay with me please and have a great week! ;)**


	9. Eye of the beholder

**Note: Although I'd love to, I own nothing about Supernatural.**

Hey everyone! You people are the best! I loved the reviews and this chapter has a lot more action than the last one! Hope you enjoy and please, keep reviewing!

Chapter 9 – Eye of the Beholder

The light had been turned off for God knows how long, the dark was complete and Dean couldn't even see his own hand in front of his eyes. He wondered what was the purpose of all that. The devices on the ceiling were his biggest concern. He had a bad feeling about the 'surprise' that woman had mentioned earlier. Although he was positive about being watched, Dean felt forsaken and alone. He had been all by himself before, Sam was still in college and he was working on his own gig. He'd stay alone in a motel room, doing the entire job, first the research, then ask around, talking to locals and finally, waste whatever was causing damage to the town. He was doing pretty well actually, dealing with voodoos, spirits, legends, rarely calling his dad for help.

Not that he would be indeed alone; he usually hooked up with some chick. A good one night stand with no Oprah talks afterwards. The next morning, he would just hit the road and head to his next gig.

That was before he picked up Sammy at school, since then he was no longer used to staying or working alone. He couldn't imagine how life would be when Sam got back to his studies. No more of Sam's annoying questions about every single detail of the current gig, no more making fun of Sam's puppy's eyes or his 'shining' when Sam had a feeling. That thought made Dean even more concerned, as he had no idea what they were doing to Sam.

He wondered where Jackie could be by now. It seemed like an eternity since they were taken and separated on the road. Could have been just one day or a week. He had no way to be aware of time there.

The dark was making him sleepy, he was bored and nothing was happening. He made efforts to stay awake; maybe someone would show up or say something. Maybe they would shove Sam through that door any minute.

But every hour that passed, he felt his eyes getting heavier. He'd close his eyes for a couple of seconds and open them again, over and over. Just half an hour after doing this, he gave in completely to his tiredness. It was so nice; sleeping sometimes was the only way to find peace, especially if he was in big trouble. The sensation of losing conscious to rest was soothing. While sleeping he had no problems, none to save, no ass to kick. If Sam wondered why Dean enjoyed his sleep so much, that would be his answer.

This soothing feeling wasn't meant to last. As soon as he had closed his eyes to sleep, an extremely bright light was turned on, making Dean jumpy. He opened his eyes confused as a response to the sudden change and covered them with his hands. His vision went blind for a couple of seconds as he had no time to adjust himself from total dark to extremely lighted environment.

" Come on! Not cool". He complained. Turning his head away, leaning his face on the wall, trying to protect himself from that light like a vampire running from the sun.

" No sleeping Dean". He recognized the voice. That bitch was watching him.

" Well, I was bored. If your plan is to bore me to death, it's working". He said still with his face turned to the wall.

Obviously, he waited for a come back from the woman. Since moment one, she answered back all his comments, but not this time. The room went silent again.

" That can't be good" Dean said to himself.

Some of the devices on the ceiling were activated gushing out cold water. For Dean's fear, it was a quite powerful water spurt. He hated not knowing what was happening. _Shit, shit, shit!_

" Ok, I'm awake, turn off the damn cold water!". He felt his body begin to shiver. All his clothes got wet. The images of that demonic woman laughing at him, playing with the fact he was defenseless. Again he was her toy and she sure was amused.

" I thought you were bored honey. I'm just entertaining you". She said in a malicious way.

" Yeah, baths are really entertaining, but I prefer the dark boring room back". He said. That always seemed to happen with him, when he thinks one situation couldn't get any worse…well, it always does.

" You should be careful with your words". At that, Dean heard a loud noise. The door that was previously only locked; now was sealed shut. The water began to go up. " Shit!". _I knew it, things can always get worse._ He thought about the irony. Quickly he sat on the floor and passed his cuffed hands under his legs, putting them in front of his body He was sick and tired of playing nice.

Outside.

" What are you doing?" One of the big guys asked amused.

" Killing two birds with one stone". She answered pressing a button.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam had remained in the dark until now. Like Dean, he didn't expect the sudden bright light that was turned on, catching him by surprise. No one bothered to talk to him or give him any explanations. From the ceiling, a small tv set was lowered. Sam got up in a hurry and observed the television carefully. When it was turned on, Sam saw his brother, trapped in a room very much alike his own. A strong spurt of water was flooding the room fast. He observed his brother's despair as the water was going up.

" Dean!" He shouted. " Oh God, Dean". He tried the door again, kicking it hard this time. " You sons of a bitch! Leave my brother alone!" He got no answer, it was useless. He approached the tv set again, as if doing that, he'd be sure that was in fact his brother trapped. He couldn't hear what his brother was saying, all he saw was Dean's agony. That moment Sam actually forgot all the voices that were still requesting his attention and pleading his help.

The woman didn't hold her satisfaction back when she saw both boys so desperate.

She knew that they were willing to give up their lives if that would save another, specially if the other life was their own flesh and blood.

To her, their loyalty to each other was pathetic, was a sign of weakness. She was willing to use that information to make that situation as unbearable as she could.

Dean could stand body torture; the only way to get to him was to put his own life or Sam's life at stake.

In her point of view, Sam who was supposedly considered noble was as a matter of fact naïve. He would die to end the chase after that demon they've been hunting. To mess up with his psyche and his loyalty to Dean was the best way to make him suffer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean's room:

" You had your fun! Turn the fucking water off!". He was definitely angry. Dean kept her words in mind. She had talked about plans for him and Sam. He only hoped that drowning him wasn't the plan.

" Is Dean Winchester asking for a favor?" She made a small pause. "That's cute but… you forgot to say please".

_She's gotta be joking!_ He thought. That was just a fucked up twisted game.

" Screw you!" He let out without thinking. If there was something he hated was to be manipulated.

" Do you think I'm kidding!". The water became colder and began going up faster. For sure she was not kidding.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Someone talk to me! Please!" Sam kept trying. He couldn't stand seeing his brother so defenseless and water wouldn't stop going up. He had to do something. He saw Dean checking the walls, punching the door, looking at the camera.

" Come on! I don't know what's your deal, but I'll do anything!". What the hell did that people want from them? Since he arrived, none care to give him any sort of explanation.

" Anything Sammy?" A male voice asked. Sam felt relieved.

" Yes, as long as you leave my brother alone" He said firmly. He looked at the screen again.

" Would you be willing to give up your gift to save him?" Sam didn't even hesitated.

" Yes, of course".

" What if I let you keep your gift, but asked you to join us?" He tested him again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The woman and the guy were having fun with the brother's situation.

" You win ok? **_Please_**, turn off the water". Dean said. He realized that playing it by ear was the best choice. He had to keep his butt safe in order to save his brother and Jackie.

" That was so fake Dean. I know you can do better than that. Where's your despair uh? It's your life we are talking about here. Do you wanna die?" She teased. The water by now was not only cold, it was freezing and reaching his shoulders. He had no time to play around.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" What? Join you?" Sam asked not wanting to answer that question. If Dean didn't die now, who assured Sam he wasn't going to be the one killing his brother later, if he joined evil?

" Yes or no?" The guy asked. Sam saw the water reaching above Dean's shoulders. He was running out of time and his brain wasn't helping much.

" Damn it! Yes, I'd join you"! Stop before you drown my brother!" Sam heard a laugh, one evil satisfied laugh.

" Wrong answer Sam, you're weaker than we thought". The water kept going up.

" No! Dean!" He shouted. The tv set was turned off, leaving Sam not knowing his brother's destiny.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The woman seeing what was coming from the talk Sam was having with the big guy, she presses another button, just to let Dean hear what she wanted him to hear.

" _No! Dean!"_ That was all Dean could hear inside his room, his brother calling his name. Was Sam being able to see him? A million thoughts went through his mind in a matter of seconds. The demons could be using that to blackmail his brother.

" Sam?" He asked, but got no answer.

" Your brother is quite desperate Dean. He'd do anything to save you". She said feeling this battle was won.

" You leave him out of this!"

" I don't hear you begging for your life, I want something real Dean!"

TBC…

**So? How was it? Hope you could enjoy! Let me know pls ;) and have a great day!**


	10. The small hours

A/N : So, here I go again, same speech, I own nothing about Supernatural. 

**The reviews always amaze me! Thanks so much for taking the time to leave me your opinion, I'm trying to keep the chaps exciting, I don't wanna disappoint anyone as you've been so kind ;) Keep reviewing. **

Chapter 10 – The small hours 

When Daniel was sure Jackie's ideals were the same as his, he called the man that had brought Jackie there.

" We're leaving in an hour, before anything happens, we must be sure no obstacles will come our way and screw it all up". Daniel said. Then he turned his attention to her as the man left the room to make whatever arrangements he was supposed to.

" I need you to do something for me my sister, something to make sure I'll never lose you again. This is going to reinforce our bonds, connect us forever".

Her evil side nodded satisfied. Jackie knew very well what Daniel was talking about. He wanted the recent evil inside her to become permanent and also possess her memories. Thus she'd still be his Jackie, but a better one, an improved sister that would always be by his side. In order to get that, she had to disconnect from her human side, see her friends as enemies. He couldn't take any chances. Having someone trying to turn Jackie back, was too dangerous.

" Let's finish this once and for all". She heard herself saying.

Daniel led her out of the warehouse into a car. She decided to use the way to wherever he was taking her to focus on her strength.

Jackie was a strong huntress, not even her brother would change that easily. She'd been in pretty bad situations before and not once she gave up. That was still her body and she wouldn't give it away without putting a hell of a fight first.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

John had tried both his son's phone for more times than his patience would normally allow him to. That couldn't be good.

Although the trail John was following was really close now, he'd promised Sam, Dean and also Jackie that after they left the hospital, the family would come first than anything else. He almost lost Dean that night; he wasn't up for it once more. He gave up the trail and returned to the motel they had last checked themselves in; he had to find something there, a clue that might tell John where they were.

His heart felt tight, he knew they were in trouble and time was working against him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The water was sill going up and Dean was almost completely submerged. He struggled to maintain his head up. His bound hands were making this more difficult. The freezing water felt like a thousand knifes going through his body, he slowly began feeling numb. He kept in his mind that he had to be strong not to lose control of his arms and legs. What the hell did that woman want to hear from him anyway? She wanted something real. That was no time to think about pride. He realized the water was about to cover him completely, so, he went by instinct. All human beings had the instinct of survival. The adrenaline took decisions for us sometimes. It was automatic; anything is worth to stay alive.

" Please…don't do this! You have the control ok? Please… don't kill me. I need to know…if Sam's ok!". He loses the balance for a second and water cover him completely.

He tries once again, his last chance to talk before having no more space above his head.

" Please!" _You bitch!_ He would have added to his phrase if he had had the time. Saying that he took a deep breath as water reached the ceiling.

Had that worked? He had no idea. His mind was now focused on Sam, he so hoped his brother wasn't watching him like that.

When you are in deep trouble, a second seems more like an hour. Dean glanced at the sealed door and closed his eyes. Nothing was happening. Hadn't he showed himself desperate enough?

He'd been honest, something that he'd rarely happen. Dean didn't wanna die, he wanted to see Sam, to know he was alright. The woman had to notice he wasn't faking. No one fakes when they're about to drown.

_Come on! Please, please… _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Dean!" Sam kept shouting, keeping his eyes on the tv set. " Talk to me! Anyone!"

He approached the door and started kicking it hard. " Son of a bitch! Talk to me!"

Fear took him over. He wished so much his gift would give him any clue about his brother. He had to be alive. Sam closed his eyes and tried to focus on his brother. He wasn't expecting a vision, but at least to sense something, anything to calm him down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He wasn't aware of how long had passed, probably no more than a few seconds, he was running out of air. All his body was numb now due to the cold. An image of his brother's face and Jackie's kept coming to his mind. What would they think if Dean died? Would they survive? What about his dad?

When Dean lost hope of getting out of that room alive, the door was unsealed and the water began coming down.

_Thank God!_ With his head out of the water, he fiercely gasped for air, trying to make his breathing go back to normal. He was freezing and breathless. He wanted to breath fast and fill his lungs.

" That was touching Dean…and kinda pathetic don't you think? The things we say when we face death. And I gotta admit, to hear Dean Winchester begging, is a privilege, sounds like music to my ears". She teased. Now he was on his knees, cuffed hands on the wet floor, his head hung down, heavily gasping.

If he didn't need to pull air inside his lungs so badly, he'd have a prepared answer for her. She was playing God now? Dean had faced death before, very closely. But that time, Sam wasn't in danger and he wasn't under anyone's control.

" Now, be polite and thank me for letting you live". She said hitting a nerve.

Wasn't it enough for her listening his pleas? He was begging a demon for God's sake! Never in his life Dean imagined he'd do that. Sometimes he thought it'd be better die with his pride than live with his shame. Apparently things didn't quite work like that, not when you had people to save anyway. After he saw his father and his brother ready to sacrifice themselves to waste a demon, Dean would always save his family and himself first, then think about whatever they were hunting.

_Tell me she isn't serious!_ He'd been humiliated enough for the rest of his life.

" I'm waiting…unless you want me to turn the water on again".

" Thank you". He said right away. She knew how to threat. He was way too tired to argue or to be the smart ass.

" Thanks for what?"

Come on! What am I? 5 years old? 

" Thanks for not killing me". He swallowed his pride. " Whatever" He mumbled.

" That wasn't so difficult now, was it?" _Hell it was, more than you know!_

" Please, let me talk to Sam…he needs to know I'm ok". He asked very nicely.

He heard her laughing. " Why should I do that? Letting you live was already too nice of me, don't press you luck. " Dean got up from the floor and looked at the camera furiously.

He had to let Sam know the truth, but she didn't answer him anymore. He was once again, alone and unsure of what awaited for him.

Outside:

" Sam is still shouting for his brother, it's driving me crazy". The big guy said. " What do we do now?".

" I have the night all planned. The girl arrives tomorrow and they have to be ready and by ready I mean as tired, weak and confused as possible".

" What do you have in mind?"

" For Dean. I want him kept in a complete darkness. Our brightest light will be turned on every two hours; he's not supposed to sleep, after all, lights on and off all night are gonna annoy him like hell. Also every two hours, I want one of you guys getting into his room, mess with his mind and…well, do what you do best, I trust you'll handle it". The guy gave her an evil look.

" I few things have been crossing my mind since you brought them in. I'll take care of Dean. What about Sam?" He asked.

" I thought about an hallucinogen, I'll be in charge of some interesting talk while he is drugged. The sound of his room, and only his room, will be on. Sam's gonna be able to hear his brother during the entire night night. I want Dean's screaming echoing in Sam's room so, give your best work with the older brother". She lets out a sigh. " What do you think?" She asks, not really caring for the guy's approval. She had planned this for sometime now, but she knew he'd agree and add a compliment to her idea.

" You're a genius". He said.

Sam and Dean had been awake for almost 48 hours. They're bodies were probably tired and their minds worn out. A hell of a night waited for the boys.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean's room went dark once again. That sent a chill down his spine. He said he wanted the dark boring room back, of course it was better than the water, but being nice wasn't in demon's profile so, that couldn't be actually something he was supposed to be thankful for, he was worried actually. The cuffs were tighter as he pulled at them while trying to swim in that tiny room, his clothes and the whole room was still wet and freezing. At least he could feel his arms and legs now, even though his body was shivering out of cold.

He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes, what was the point in keeping them open if he couldn't see a damn thing. Still concerned about Sam, he sits on the floor, trying to find a comfortable position.

That situation was going way too far, he had no control at all, and nothing he could do. If he could see Sam and let him know he was ok. He hoped Sam's shining gave him a clue. After all, all he had for the last couple of days was hope.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam kept concentrating; thinking about Dean in order to get some kind of vibe, indicating Dean was alive. How disappointing he was feeling. He promised himself that if they got out of that place alive, he'd learn how to make a better use of his gift. Maybe next time they got into trouble that could save both their butts before things got ugly.

So focused he was, that he only noticed someone had entered his room when he felt a tight grip on both his arms and a second person coming in with a needle.

" What the hell?" He began struggling, not successfully. " Please no…don't do this!"

The guys ignored him completely and inject the hallucinogen.

Just a few seconds later, Sam felt it sinking in. " I need…to see my brother…please" He said. The room began to spin and his thoughts were getting confused.

_Crap!_ He thought. They never woke up in a pleasant place after being drugged. That concerned him more than actually feeling confused.

Hallucinogens were terrible. You can't distinguish reality from illusion, you have no control of your actions and anything became believable or doable. If the demons planned on inducing him to do something evil, they'd probably succeed, something like killing his own brother, if he was still alive.

Sam didn't have time to panic thinking about that. The hallucinogen was already working.

TBC…

This chapter was becoming a long one, so I'll stop here. I wrote it at midnight so my eyes were quite heavy. More trouble coming. I hope you liked, I wish to keep up with your expectations. So, gimme your opinion, leave a review pls ;)

**Have an awesome week everyone. **


	11. Hit the lights

**A/N: Same old same…own nothing about supernatural…**

**Have I already said you people are awesome? Really! The reviews are great, thanks so much!**

**Chapter 11 - Hit The Lights**

Dean had been in the dark for quite sometime now. He could barely keep his eyes opened. For almost two days now he didn't get some good sleep and his stomach was more than empty. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so hungry. Sharing his thoughts now, between thinking about Jackie and Sam, he also began thinking about a delicious burger with extra fries and a beer. Coffee wouldn't be bad either, maybe a huge omelet too, some M&M's for dessert.

_Stop thinking about food! Ok, think about…Jackie…that night at the motel... wine…both of us getting drunk…cuffs…whipped cream…whipped cream on top of a big vanilla ice cream and a cherry…double milk shake…food …shit!_

" If sex can't get my mind out of food than…I'm starving already". He aid to himself.

The only thing that made Dean forget his hunger was the lights being suddenly turned on again. The lights in his room were incredibly bright. He turned his face to the wall again, sheltering his eyes. He heard the door being unlocked.

" What the…" Good thing sure wasn't. Last time lights were on he almost died and Sam had seen it all.

A big guy came in and locked the door behind him again.

" Is it dinner time?" Dean asked. Now he needed his smart ass façade back more than ever.

" Not exactly". He said waving a truncheon in his hands.

_Shit, I knew it!_ Lights on meant trouble.

" You people are the worst hosts that have kidnapped me." If they could be actually called 'people'. He got up and made a sign for the guy to calm down. Dean was so weak he could barely stand, his weight seemed to be too much for his legs, not mentioning the fact he was still cold, sleepy and freaking hungry. " Easy big guy, I've playing nice so far, there is no need for that". He tried.

" We don't do things just out of necessity, we do things because we enjoy Dean, you should know that".

" Come on, I can barely stand, my hands are cuffed, I've been awake for almost two days in a row, it's not even close of a fair fight!" Of course he knew he had no chance against him. Not being as weak as he was, but Dean Winchester never made things easy either.

" Life isn't fair" He said and approached Dean.

" I'm not going down easy!" He affirmed.

As he said so, the guy prepared himself to hit Dean with the truncheon. The first stroke Dean managed to dodge. He used his bounded hands to punch the guy's face, which didn't seem to help a lot, as the dude didn't even flinch. The guy laughed at Dean's attempt as a matter of fact. A simple human being, the guy saw his try as something amusing.

Dean felt the guy's strong and huge hands by the way being wrapped around his throat. He felt his body being lift as he could no longer touch the floor. Abruptly the man slammed Dean's body against a wall, still holding him firmly by the neck, pinning him in the air. He was chocking once again, desperation was back as his lungs were running out of air.

His back was aching due to the impact against the wall and his shivering body still not recovered from the water situation cried for some rest. He felt like someone had hit his head with a hammer so much it hurt.

"Beating you up is not even fun". The guy said while Dean tried to get himself free from the dude's firm grip by kicking him everywhere his legs would reach.

The guy was surely not just a possessed person, he was way too strong.

He releases Dean making him fall on the floor gasping for air, for the second time on the same night.

Before Dean got any chance to react the guy uses the truncheon and hits him hard on his back, making him let out a loud scream. His face touched the floor with the stroke; Dean's mind was far away from fight, the pain he felt was all he could focus on. Taking advantage of Dean's body defenseless on the floor, he kick Dean's ribs making him wince, without pity he punches Dean's stomach causing him let out another scream, a louder one that filled the room. He observed Dean squirming in satisfaction.

" How does it feel uh…to be so weak? I see the Winchesters are not so good after all". He asks punching Dean's face.

" Please, stop". Dean mumbles disappointed with himself. His body was way too worn out to put up ant sort of fight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam's world was twirling. He was sitting at the corner of the room, embracing his knees and eyes closed. He hated to feel that way. He barely noticed the woman coming inside with a chair. His view was blurred, but he recognized her. She was the same woman from the corridor, the one who took his brother to the opposite direction.

She placed the chair in front of him and sat down calmly.

" Is my brother alive?" Sam's question comes out of his throat pitifully, he was begging for an answer. He couldn't distinguish things well because of the drug; however the image of the water going up, almost drowning his brother remained in his mind.

" Depends on what you define as alive. He's breathing if that's what you wanna know".

Sam didn't answer, nothing was making sense. He didn't even know if he was awake or not.

" You know Sam, if it wasn't for your especial gift, nothing bad would have happened to your family…it was all because of you". She began. Sam pretended not to listen.

That moment, the woman made a sign to the camera inside the room and the sound was turned on. Dean's scream began echoing in Sam's room, just like she wanted.

At the sound of Dean's voice, Sam reacted, he approached the woman furiously, rage taking over his actions. She remained calm.

" Dean! What are you doing to him?" He asked enraged.

" Me? Nothing. You're doing this to him Sam".

"_Please, stop!" _ He heard Dean say right after another scream.

" Oh God, Dean". He closed his eyes, wishing to pass out. " Leave my brother alone!". Still with his eyes closed, he tries to focus on his brother, not successfully.

"You were our family's disgrace Sammy…listen to your brother's scream, you're torturing him". Sam opens his eyes at the sound of a new voice. He rubbed his eyes not believing what he was seeing, on the chair now, was sitting his mother, and she was blaming him. Her sweet voice had turned into heavy words.

" Look what you did to us. Your father became a stranger; he's no longer my John…my husband".

" Please, don't do this". Sam begged. The hallucinogen had him completely messed up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The guy had left Dean there, all bruised on the floor and left. The lights were turned off again.

Dean found himself crying, the tears coming down hot, on the cold skin of his face. He shrunk himself at the corner, his wrists bleeding because of the cuffs. All his body aching. His stomach had a huge purple bruise, so had his face. One of his ribs was probably broken and there was a sign around his neck where the guy had grabbed him.

He wanted to hold it back, but he couldn't. The tears were coming fiercely, so, he let it out.

He was being kept in the dark, not sure anymore that his father would find him, not in time anyway. As far as he was concerned, Jackie could be dead by now and Sam…who knows what the demons had told him after he saw Dean drowning. Dean wouldn't be surprised if Sam gave up his gift or his life to save his brother.

Dean lowered his head and closed his eyes, giving in to sorrow.

He didn't know he'd run out of tears until the sunrise. Every two hours, the bright light was turned on; hurting his eyes and the guy would come in to torture him. They used his fragile state to mess up with his mind and body, beating the hell out of him, shoving him hard on the floor and on the walls, kicking, punching, and hitting him with objects.

He could barely move and prayed for that to stop. The hours seemed to be shorter every time as he prayed for the lights to stay off.

" Yeah…then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel is just a freight train coming your way..." Metallica popped up in Dean's mind. Not that anything soothing would happen when they turned on the lights, but if there was anything that could calm him down, was to sing or murmur Metallica's song.

" 3…2…1" The lights turned on. His training gave him some skills that could come in hand sometimes. The system they chose to torture him was perfect, happening at precisely every two hours.

He glanced at the door to see the same big guy coming in. Dean had wiped his tears as much as could, he wouldn't allow any of them to see him crying.

This time, the guy came in holding a taser.

_Fuck!_ That was just freaking great.

" You haven't tortured me enough yet". Dean said with a hoarse voice. His throat was so dry.

" What is it? Not enjoying yourself?" The guy asked. Dean hated how cocky those demons could be.

" Don't you guys ever sleep, you know…catch some z's…rest?" He needed some rest himself.

" Admit it Dean, you're not half of what people think you are. You're a worthless piece of shit".

" Funny, I was gonna say the same about you".

The man glanced at the camera and a few seconds after, another man came in. Dean's condition was pretty bad, and he could no longer try to stand up, he was aware his legs wouldn't hold his weight anymore, if his legs weren't broken by now. It had become hard to distinguish what exactly could be broken, everywhere was hurting badly.

The guy came from behind him, grabbed him by his collar and forced him into a standing position. Dean moaned at that, the slight movement hurt like a hell.

" Leave me the fuck alone, for crying out loud!" Weren't for the guy's strength holding him up, he'd fallen right back on the floor.

" Say it Dean…you're weak, worthless piece of shit".

" You…are a worthless piece…of shit". He managed to say with some sarcasm.

The taser came right on, the electricity in contact with his wet, freezing clothes, sending pain all over his body. Not even Dean knew, he still had the strength to scream as loud as did. The other was still guy holding him up tightly. Immediately he felt his body paralyzed. It was one side effect of that gun. For hours he wouldn't be able to move again. Not that he was moving too much before anyway.

" Say it".

" I'll say it…anything…but please…enough".

The taser came again. This time was way too much for him to put up with. He'd endured a lot for one night. Not even he knew how come he hadn't passed out from the pain before.

As he felt the electricity shooting pain through his body a second time, he lets out a involuntary scream and gives in to unconsciousness.

" He'll sleep now". The guy dropped his body on the floor and both leave the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean's scream continue echoing in the room. Sam's desperation increasing second after second.

" Dean… became a thief…lost his innocence, his childhood, the chance of a normal life…he is not my little son anymore….he's a soldier, all because you Sam". The woman kept talking. Sam still saw his mother instead of the demon playing with his mind.

" Mom, please…don't say that…go help him! Don't hear his screams! Go help Dean…please!"

" _I'll say it…anything…but please…enough"._ Sam heard his brother say again…his words always followed by his screams.

The room started spinning.

" Dean is dying Sam…I'm very disappointed.!" She stands up and slaps him on the face. " How could you do this to our family?"

Sam places his hands on his ears and squeezes his eyes shut. " Stop! I was just a baby! I didn't mean it… " " What's happening? What am I to do?"

Suddenly all got quiet, no more pleas, no more screams.

" Nothing, it's too late now. You just killed your brother".

" No, that can't be…cant be!"

The woman began walking out of the room. " Goodbye Sam"

Sam grabbed her arm. " Mom please…help me. What do I do?" Sam begged. Dean couldn't be dead.

" I think you have already done enough…don't you?" She said and left the room, locking the door.

Sam was left with Dean's scream echoing inside his head. Had that been real or not? Was it his shinning trying to say something or just an illusion? His mother was dead, but he'd seen her before, when they came back to their old house in Kansas.

He sat on the floor letting the tears come. " I'm so sorry Dean…I'm sorry…what have I done?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was rising when she left the room. The guys were already waiting for her outside.

" He can't distinguish reality from illusion…he probably believes his brother is dead too".

" Dean passed out, he couldn't take the taser…I don't know how long he'll be asleep".

" It's ok. You did a great job, Sam heard all the screams".

Another demon came in interrupting the conversation. " The girl and her brother are here"

" Perfect". The woman said following leaving the room.

TBC…

**Hi there! I was so gonna divide this chapter in two parts but, I have other plans for upcoming chapters so, there it was. Hope you enjoyed and please, please, let me know what you think! You know by now how much I value reviews ;) have a great weekend! **


	12. Turn the page

**A/N : I love Supernatural but own nothing about it. **

**Thanks for everyone's support and reviews! I was actually hesitating about last chap as I imagined I had been too mean to our boys. So thanks a lot! As always, you people are the best!**

**Chapter 12 - Turn The Page**

The woman went to the main room to greet her guests, while the guy took care of preparing the boys for their arrival.

" Daniel, I've been waiting". The woman said approaching him. Daniel takes her hands in his and kisses it.

" Alessa, my loyal friend, my teacher. Our plans are finally coming true. Let me introduce you, to my sister, Jacqueline".

Jeckie stepped forward. She didn't look worried or misplaced being there. Actually, she had a very confident expression on her face, showing she knew exactly the reason why she was there and no demon would intimidate her.

" Is she ready?". Alessa asked suspicious.

" She's more than ready". He answered. " What about the boys?"

" They are ready too. Can't believe this chasing is finally gonna be over". She said showing some relief.

Daniel looked at his sister with a smile. " They're my present for you dear, do what is required and we can stay together forever, side by side, like a real family".

" My pleasure brother". She said.

_Ok Jackie, come on, you gotta be strong now…focus!_ She said to herself, waiting anxiously to see them.

Inside she was so angry, where the hell was John in this whole mess. She'd been away fro at least two days and the boys were still trapped in there. Every time Jackie looked into Daniel's eyes, she saw nothing but something evil, soulless and desperate, a total emptiness that saddened her. The tiny hope she had extinguished. She imagined for a moment, she could have him back, but now, she was sure there was nothing left of a human there, it was just pure evil looking for power and revenge. That thought would give her the strength she needed to fight whatever was controlling her. Hurting Dean or Sam was not acceptable.

" Take me to them" She said simply. Daniel looked at Alessa and nodded positively.

" Follow me".

Alessa led her through the place, passing through that scary corridor, where those people's souls remained trapped.

" Are they in one of those?". She asked not sure if that was a good thing or not. Although her evil part was speaking for both of them at the moment, she knew it was a lost battle to have them trapped there. She knew only the soul reaver could release them. Such thing never happened.

" No, Dean watched the ritual and Sam collapsed when he saw them".

" I see you've been keeping your guys busy".

" Well, we all have our masters".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The guy brought Dean to a room and chained his hands above his head, which was the only thing holding him up. Last night had been a black page in his life and he was worn out, he just wanted to turn this page and go on…if he came out of that place alive. Many times during the night he wished the demons would just end that situation. If the plan was to kill him, than hell, why hadn't they just done it? Demons had a morbid abuse of power. They praised themselves and got an excessive blindness. Torture and pain was the award.

He was barely awake, but some sounds came to his ears and his vision was blurred.

Also chained like him was Sam.

" I see you're waking up". The guy said while he finished with Dean's chains.

" Captain …obvious". Dean said with some difficulty

" Joke all you want boy, soon you'll both be dead".

" So scared…shaking here". He said with all the sarcasm left in him, he even managed to grin before the guy left the room.

" Sam?" He whispered. That was all his strength allowed him to do.

" Sammy". He tried again. Every inch of Dean hurt and his throat was dry.

The drug was wearing off, but Sam still could feel the confusion. His messed up mind just got worse when he heard his brother's voice calling his name. Immediately he burst into tears believing he was delusional.

The past shouldn't overtake the present; even so, Sam was constantly being haunted by his past.

" Dean…I'm so sorry". He sobbed. All seemed to remain in an obsolete illusion.

" Hey…look at me". Dean said. He couldn't see well, but he knew when Sam was crying.

Sam looked up and saw another person also chained. Probably Dean's dead body…that was by the way, talking to him.

" I'm going crazy". He said. He had heard his brother screaming, he was dying.

" Sammy, are you…ok?" Dean tried again.

" You're dead…and I've lost my mind…do I sound ok?"

_Shit, what have they done to him?_ Dean thought. Being conscious was becoming a torment.

" You sound like my geek brother….look, I'm not dead…it takes a lot more than a torture to put me six feet under, besides, I wouldn't leave your sorry ass here". Dean gave his best; Sam had to believe he was indeed himself.

" My shining is playing tricks…that's gotta be it…I saw mom…she told me the truth…now you're dead, she's dead…dad is nuts…I'm nuts…I'm talking to my dead brother…" Sam began mumbling.

" Fuck! Sam…listen to me damn it! I'm alive ok? It's not your shining. Sure, I went through some heavy shit and you saw some of it…but here I am…I remained strong because of you, now be strong for me!"

Sam stopped mumbling, that sounded like Dean alright. Indeed, he heard the screaming and he saw the water going up, but he never actually saw Dean dying. His brother had always been strong for him, even in deep trouble; he managed to make things seem not as bad as it was. From time to time, Sam also did his best to calm Dean down and be strong for both of them.

" Dean…?" Sam asked. Now he was coming back to himself. " Is that really you…?"

" In the flesh".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was obvious the woman didn't trust her as much as she trusted Daniel. Wasn't she following his orders, Alessa wouldn't take Jackie out of her sight. A lot was at stake and a lot had been done until they got what they wanted. No stupid possessed girl would screw it all up. It seemed to Jackie though, that Daniel had more power than she figured.

They stopped in front of a door guarded by one of the guys.

" The boys have a visit. Has Dean woken up?"

" He was quite awake when I left the room". Alessa made a sign for him to open the door.

" I'm going in alone" Jackie said when Alessa tried to follow her. " Daniel gave them as a present to _me". _She said getting in and closing the door.

Both demons stared at each other in disbelief.

She entered the room. The place was dirty and cold like any place in there and it smelled like death.

She observed satisfied both boys restrained and worn out. She slowly walked toward Dean, ignoring Sam completely. They had noticed, everything about her was different. The way she walked, the clothes, her eyes...everything.

_God, what did they do to you?_ The inner Jackie thought as she saw them, so helpless.

" Jackie!" Dean said divided between happiness and concern.

" The one and only…just…I'm finally awake Dean". Her expression was different.

Sam looked at Dean; the same thought crossed their minds. She was no longer Jackie.

" Who are you?" Dean asked trying to identify the thing inside her.

" An answer contains a new question Dean, so what's the point?"

" Just making conversation…let me guess, you want revenge…you'll have to get in line for that sweetheart ".

"You Winchesters…accuse us of everything that goes wrong…so cocky…I'm not looking for revenge". She says turning her attention to Sam. "Revenge is for those who can't forgive…and forgiveness is not a gift".

The more she approaches him, the weirder Sam feels. A sudden dizziness begins and his head hurts. _Great…what timing these things have_. Images began flashing into his mind.

He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on them. For some reason, the vibes coming from Jackie was affecting him, triggering a vision.

He could see the images neatly, like a movie on tv.

" Sam!" Dean called his name. " Sammy…come on man…not the time!".

Sam actually wanted to laugh at that comment. Not like he could control his 'shining'. He just wished he could. When he opened his eyes, Jackie was face to face with him.

" I hope you didn't see how I wanna kill you, It's supposed to be a surprise".

" This isn't you talking Jackie. You have to fight". Sam said not giving out what he'd seen.

" That's me alright. I can already taste the blood of both you…like in a dream".

She took a dagger out of her pocket and walked back to Dean. He observed her confused. Jackie was strong, but was she even trying to fight for herself?

" Do we actually dream at night…or do we only share our own forbidden fantasies in our sleep? I wonder…after all, I've been dreaming of this day for too long". She pauses for a second and takes a deep breath, picturing her brother in her mind.

" Daniel is alive…my younger brother. He's Sam's age actually…I'd do anything to stay with him…just like you'd do it for Sammy over there…this is for him".

" Your brother is alive?" Dean asked surprised.

" The demon had better plans for him…now he's here".

She softly passes the dagger through Dean's shirt, cutting it off. " I've been driven away from the essence of my life…but my brother revealed the truth of our existence…our world has too much pain…his doesn't".

" Blah, blah, blah…the other Jackie wasn't so boring.". Dean said. Jackie passed her hands through his chest, appreciating every muscle…feeling his skin and his scars.

" What a waste...it's a pity to kill you…but someone has to do it". She whispers in his ears, and then looks at him to analyze his expression. Their lips were very close, so was their breathing. She slightly touches his lips with hers. Dean turns his face away, refusing her kiss.

" Sorry, I don't get in the mood for kissing when someone wants to kill me".

" Fine, let's get down to business then". She glances at Sam. " Older brothers first Sammy".

She raises the dagger high in the air, aiming it at Dean's chest. With her eyes closed she begins enchanting some words in Latin.

It was now or never, they had to do something. Jackie was still somewhere inside that body. At the moment, she was the only one who could save their butts.

" Jackie come on! Fight this, you're stronger…this is a good time to use your kick ass strength…" Dean tried. Jackie seemed to be in a trance. She started enchanting louder.

" Jackie…I know you're in there….don't do this…come on!"

_I'm trying! Help me!" _ She screamed inside.

" Dean, keep going, she can hear you!" Sam suddenly said. He could practically hear her. He had been focusing on his vision, on the vibes coming from her. He could feel the real Jackie. Dean nodded. The dagger pointed at him was bugging him like hell. He wouldn't question Sam, when it came to Sam's abilities to see and feels things; Dean learned how to trust that, Sam was always right.

" Jackie…I trust you can do this! Don't you let the bitch kill me…please!" He said almost pleading.

Out of the blue, she opens her eyes and slaps him hard on the face; backhanding him, he sure didn't see that coming. " Enough…shut the fuck up!"

_I'm stronger…I can do this_

" Don't stop Dean!" Sam yelled. He could feel Jackie's agony.

" You can save my ass now to brag about it later…I know you want to…come on".

" Shut up!" She shouted holding the dagger tighter. Dean saw everything in slow motion, the dagger in the air, coming fiercely toward his chest.

" No!". Shouted Sam. Dean squeezed his eyes shut waiting for it

**This chapter didn't have much action, but hey, they deserve a break too right? lol! Hope you enjoyed and next chapter we have more complications. I must say though, it's almost in the end. I thought about more things that could happen but, maybe I'll make another fic out of that idea. Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. The struggle within

**A/N : … Own nothing about supernatural…**

**We're almost in the end ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 13 – The struggle within**

In his mind, it was all lost. Jackie would turn evil forever, he'd die, Sam would as well and the demons would win this battle, it would be way too unfair. His family had dedicated their lives to send the as many sons of bitch to hell, they wasted their chance of a normal life to save people…Jackie couldn't do that to him and end things that way.

His despair became hope though. The stab never came. He opened his eyes slowly to check if a miracle had actually happened. The dagger was one inch from his chest. Jackie was holding it with shaky hands.

" Help me!" She said putting all her strength to keep the dagger from thrusting in his chest.

" Put it down Jackie…and kick it away. You can do it…come on." Sam said, he saw the relief in his brother. With a lot effort, Jackie throws the dagger away from her. Dean lets out a sigh. That had been close.

She takes some steps away from him and falls on her knees breathing hard. They knew she was fighting to regain power.

" Don't give in Jackie…don't let them win." Dean encouraged her.

She grabbed her four-leaf-clover amulet again and started whispering the same words she used last time someone tried possessing her.

Kneeled on the floor, she tightened her grip on the amulet and continued saying the words with determination. Her breathing was heavy and she could feel the evil inside her struggling hardly for control. Somehow, she was in direct contact with Sam, probably because of his gift. She could feel his vibes, his good thoughts about her, telling her not to give up. Dean kept with the encouragement, he really believed her. Jackie was special to him. Not only she hunted and knew a whole deal about supernatural. To get to know them was important to her, she wasn't about to give it all up for a demon.

" Go back to where you belong!" She shouted as a black mist came out of her and disappeared in thin air. Damn, she felt exhausted.

" Jackie?" Dean called. Both Sam and him exchanging looks wondering.

" The one and only…literally". She said recovering her breath.

" That's her alright". Sam said relieved.

" I don't be a pain the ass here but, we don't have time, so…we'd appreciate if you could untied us…after all there is just a bunch of demons wishing us dead outside".

Jackie got on her feet and glanced at him with a grin. Sam rolled his eyes. The situation was urgent, of course, but Jackie was actually herself for less than a minute and he knew she was sure very tired.

" Give a girl a minute, will ya! I just expelled a demon out of me, but that's no big deal!" She said approaching Sam first.

" Untie him first, sure, I was the one tortured…so what?" Dean said observing her. Using sexy gestures, Jackie reached her bra and pulled from it, a little thing to pick on the locks. She grins at Dean who was staring at her with his mouth opened.

" Being a girl has advantages you know. You can keep these little things in many places…earrings, necklaces, bracelets…bras…" She said while picking on Sam's locks.

" This is so turning me on". Dean said as Jackie came approached him, their faces very close, lips almost touching and began picking on his locks. Dean couldn't help but to look down on her breasts.

" Hey!" Jackie said finally getting him free. She didn't actually mind him looking, she was teasing after all, but playing hard was more interesting, of course.

" You're the only one to blame…you and your bra thing". Dean said as he rubbed his sore wrists. He felt so tired. Sam approached him and helped Dean to keep himself up. He was too weak to bare his own weight.

" Guys! Bigger issue…how do we get out?" Sam questioned. They were free, but the demons still were outside.

" We'll have to sneak out of here, it's the only way. Daniel thinks you're dead by now, he'll come here any minute".

" Good plan, a question though, _how_… do we sneak out of a place where you bump into a demon every corner?" Dean says still holding on his brother. Jackie looked at the floor carefully.

Although she'd never been there before, she had heard about that house full of demons…it was the devil's playground, like her brother used to say. Her brother used to tell her about this place where demons and other creatures of the night gathered to perform rituals that would trap one's soul in agony for the whole eternity. This place of darkness had been chosen for a special purpose as the house was built over an unholy ground… a ground stained with blood and hatred. The place was ideal to summon a soul reaver. Specially designed by a Satan follower, the house contained rooms equipped for torture, rituals, proffers to the shadow's Lord and underground tunnels for a quick escape in case of an emergency.

The tunnels had been transformed in dungeons during some years, where several people remained convicted until their death, the tunnels were isolated and even the louder screams wouldn't be heard by single soul. Those convicts moans and screams were never, ever heard by anyone, thus, it was never proved they actually existed. The dungeons were no longer used when the recent demons decided to make use of the house specially to summon the soul reaver and torture all those hunters that came along their way disturbing their plans.

" Here". She said pointing to a hatchway on the floor. Neither brother had seen that, after all it was well hidden.

" How did you know about that?" Dean asked surprised.

" My brother used to tell me a lot about this house. Hunters have been trying to put an end to this place for centuries, they all disappeared though, and my guess…the demons took care of them". She said with a shiver.

" Wait, wait, slow down…this is _the_ house?". Dean asked shocked. His dad has mentioned it once during a hunt. Some of his father's connections had mysteriously vanished and John imagined the damn stubborn hunters had found the place. He couldn't believe that the room he'd been kept was one of the torture rooms.

" Yes, I'm glad you two managed to stay alive".

_Barely_. Dean thought.

" Where does it go?" Sam asked opening the hatch.

" Outside, it was an emergency getaway. We have to be quick; the demons know this tunnel better than anyone". She added with some concern.

" That's great, as if we weren't in trouble enough". Dean said getting inside the hatch first.

Sam helped Dean to come down, Jackie followed, once inside, they closed it in a attempt to buy sometime.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The woman and guy outside the door were getting impatient. Even though Alessa had the chance to take part in the kidnapping of the Winchesters, she desired to kill them herself. She had to contain herself not to do it. It was so unfair. That little girl wasn't even a real demon and Daniel had granted her the chance to kill the famous hunter family.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Daniel stormed through the corridor, angrier than she had ever seen before. Daniel was mostly calm and patient, few things caused that furious reaction inside him.

" You two idiots! Jackie's demon is gone, what the hell is she doing alone in there!"

" But I thought…" Alessa was cut off.

" Out of my way!" He said pushing her aside and abruptly opening the door.

His rage just grew bigger as he saw the room empty with the chains hanging from the ceiling. Alessa and the guy followed Daniel in. She was speechless.

" They're gone! And you allowed it! I should send your sorry ass to the reaver, and that wouldn't be even close of the punishment you deserve for this!"

" Daniel, I didn't know, you seemed to trust her completely!" Alessa had never felt that fear before. She had sent lots of people to the reaver and some demons had been sent there as punishment too but, she was a devoted follower and being part of that gory ritual never crossed her mind.

" It's no too late sir, they must be in the tunnels, we can track them down". The guy said ready to call other demons and start the search.

Daniel took a deep breath and nodded. " What are you waiting for!" He said opening the hatch and getting in first, Alessa followed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean's breathing was heavy and they were slowly going through the tunnel. Sam was doing his best to support his brother and Jackie not to get them lost. She had had training in dark places that looked like a maze and her sense of direction was very good. Mike had taught her to trust her intuition above all. Intuition was usually right and was a powerful weapon when you were in trouble. Jackie liked to believe that this whole thing of a woman having sixth sense also counted a lot, true or not, she believed in hers.

" Shit! You gotta go faster or they'll catch all of us. I'll try to hide or something, but you have to go". Dean said.

" No way, it's you and Sam they wanna kill. We're all getting out or no deal". Jackie protested. Dean always had to be the hero; his attitude had got them in trouble before. Jackie's proud was as big as Dean's.

" She's right, they nearly killed you Dean. Come on, I know it hurts, but you gotta try…for me". Sam tried. Dean had always been protective and letting Sam alone wouldn't be an option.

" Fine, let's go before you two start some drama-Oprah moment". Dean said as they kept going. All the bones in his body hurt, but Sam's damn puppy eyes usually succeed in convincing Dean to do all Sam wanted.

" By the way Sam, you cannot use these puppy eyes for the rest of the week, I mean it".

" What puppy eyes?" Sam asked confused.

" Never mind, let's go".

Dean tried his best to go faster, his body protesting, his mind ignoring. There was no way he would go back there, besides his stomach, who kept his thoughts busy with the whole menu he'd ever tried in his life, specially the burgers.

" Damn!" Jackie said as she stopped suddenly.

" What?" They brothers asked together.

" Listen!" They got quiet for a moment and heard some voices deciding where they would head to. " Daniel".

" Go, go!" Sam said helping Dean again, pushing him over his limits into going faster.

Even though they were going fast, the steps behind them seem to be getting closer and closer. The voices talking were understandable now. Jackie imagined by their talk that, there were cameras down there too as they knew exactly where she was leading the brothers.

" Fuck, they can see us!".

" What else is new?" Escapes were never easy and Dean knew that. There were always guns being pointed, crazy people or cops coming after them, ghost trucks chasing his ass. They never made it easy.

The tunnel was cold and moist. The walls covered in moss and spider webs. Looked like a typical dungeon indeed. The terrible smell of death, the blood stains on the floor could confirm people suffered down there. The walls probably had secret passages leading to the cells where those people were held captive.

Jackie felt a little better when she saw another hole on the floor. This one sure leading to the sewer and to the freedom of the streets.

The steps behind them got apprehensively close.

" I found the way out, come on!" They approached the hole on the floor.

" About damn time". Dean said taking a better look into the dark hole.

" How do you know this is the way o…" Sam words were lost as Jackie suddenly pushed them inside the hole. _Sorry guys_.

They were too weak to get caught. She knew Daniel wanted her by his side and he wouldn't give up on her easily. They needed time to recover. She was sure the brother would come back for her later, specially because of Sam's vision when back at that room. But right now she needed to distract them, while they got away.

Daniel and Alessa finally approached her, immediately one of the guys came from behind her and grabbed her by arm firmly.

" You disappoint me sister. Where are they?" Daniel asked. Alessa looked all around. Besides the hole on the floor, there were two other entrances on the wall where the boys could have gone though, that was deepest part of the tunnel and no cameras had been installed there. None had ever gotten this far during a escape, so they never needed vigilance that part of the tunnels.

" They who?" She asked sarcastically. Alessa grabbed a pair of cuffs and restrained Jackie's hands behind her back. Daniel asked Alessa to step back. He approaches Jackie and slaps her hardly on the face.

" Where are they!"

" Go to hell…wait…that's where you came from…". She had nothing but despise in her eyes and voice.

" We'll find them, I promise you that". He said making a gesture for the guy to take her. " She's coming back with me to the warehouse…you two will look for them…and don't screw this up".

TBC…

**Well, before anything, I wanna say that I appreciate all the reviews and opinions, you people have been awesome! Keep reviewing! This fic is coming close to an end, but the trouble isn't! More situations coming for her and for the boys!**

**Hope you liked and have a great weekend ;) Next chap probably coming on Monday. **


	14. Devil's Dance

**A/N: …Own nothing about supernatural…you all know that!**

**Well, I am loving the reviews and the encouragement to write a sequel! Thanks a lot! And please, keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 14: Devil's Dance**

Alessa and her helper had searched the two entrances and the hole, however they had no success in finding the brothers, by the time they searched the hole where Jackie pushed them, they were long gone. Searching on the streets would be not easy at all. They were famous for their skill to hide while regaining strength and coming up with a plan.

" We can't go back without them, Daniel is gonna kill us…or worse". Said the guy worried. Bosses would be bosses and among demons there wasn't such thing as forgiveness or room for failures.

" No, he won't. By now he's already on his way back to the warehouse with the damn girl…the bitch fucked up the whole plan but… we are the ones to fix it. We're safe while he's busy with her…now, let's come back, calm down and come up with something to find them".

" Are you nuts? This isn't worth it Alessa! The Winchesters are smart ok? Don't forget they'll probably contact their father now…I'm not willing to die in Daniel's hands for this! Let him handle the hunters…we can just disappear, go away from here!"

" Coward! Running is worse, if Daniel find us we'll end up begging him to kill us and put us outta our misery! He can trap us in that mirror, eternal agony, is that what you want?" She was scared too; fear could sure be heard in her voice. " We have no choice, if we wanna live, we gotta find the Winchesters".

They stared at each other for a moment in silent, he wasn't sure if she was actually right. It was true though, even if he changed bodies, demons recognized demons and Daniel would find him inside any body he decided to possess. There was really no choice.

" Fine. Let's go". He finally said agreeing with her. She lets our a sigh relieved. Even being a powerful demon, she needed help, besides the fact, she was afraid to go on with this plan alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Being pushed inside a hole was reason enough for Dean to use all the nasty vocabulary he had. Why was she being the hero after all? Luck for them the hole wasn't actually deep and they had no time to argue. The demons wouldn't take long to come after them and they weren't about to waste Jackie's effort. Helping each other to their feet, they began their way out of the stinky hole; the place was as horrible as the rest of the tunnel. Blood on the walls, death smell, rats ( which Dean hated by the way) and the entire package of a place used for sacrifices rituals. Dean still couldn't believe they were in that house, not even their father had tried to find the place. There were lots of legends regarding the house. Being a hunter and getting out of there alive was more than a triumph, they'd become legends themselves, Dean imagined. The hunters that made out of _the_ house alive.

As fast as they could, they made their way out of the hole, reaching the sewer, that wasn't all that better either, they kept going without stopping. Not the pain and not the tiredness made them take a break.

Dean was angry at Jackie, all the way until they finally got to the streets, he mentioned how Jackie wasn't gonna get away with the stupid plan of staying behind. Sam knew that was his brother's way of showing concern. He also knew she didn't see much choice. They were free in order to recover and come for her later. Just as soon as they got out of the sewer they realized it was night. Inside that house, there was no way they could be aware of the time. The streets were silent, a cold wind, typical of the season was blowing and just a few people could be seen. Some couples walking out of bars, holding hands, some drunken guys and that was it. They didn't know for sure where they were. Going back to the motel was risky, nevertheless, necessary. They had no money, no guns; no fake ID's, no credit cards….nothing. Luck for them, Jackie had decided to go to the warehouse with Dean in her stolen car just before they got kidnapped so it was relief to know that the Impala was safe at the motel's parking lot.

Dean whistled for the first cab that passed by them, trying not to draw too much attention of those couples and the forsaken drunk men half awake, half asleep on the sidewalk. Inside the cab, the boys remained in silence. Dean had talked a lot inside the sewer, besides, what could they talk about without scaring the shit out of the driver? It took them not more than 30 minutes to arrive at the motel, which meant that _the_ damn house where they had been trapped wasn't so far after all.

Arriving there, Dean went to the Impala and grabbed some money from a pool game and paid the driver.

Inside their room.

" I swear, if the demons don't kill her I will! Who the hell does she think she is? Freaking wonder woman? We don't need her to baby sit us let alone give in to save our butts…" Dean started mumbling all over again. That's what he did when he had no plan at all.

" Dean shut up". Sam finally said sitting on his bed. He had heard enough. " You know she did the best thing for the three of us…I don't think it was a good idea either, but she gave us time and to be honest, we'd be dead by now if wasn't for her saving our butts". Sam finished.

Dean had no come back to Sam's comment, even though he didn't wanna admit, Sam was right. He was also laid in his bed. If something broke when he fell inside that hole, he wouldn't know, everything hurt so badly that as far as he was concerned, it all could be broken and he'd only know by being unable to stand up.

" How are you feeling?". Sam asked. Just now he got to see the real condition of his brother. He looked like shit.

" I'll survive, nothing that a burger and some sleep can't fix. What about you?"

" I'm ok".

Sam lets out a sigh and closes his eyes focusing on the images that came to his mind when he had had that vision back there. " I saw Jackie's brother in my vision…the older one". He says finally breaking the sudden silence inside the room.

" The one she never talks about?" Dean asked with some excitement. Every attempt they made to find out about him failed. Jackie only talked about him to say the good things he taught her, or the hunts they had together, but never about what had happened to him.

" Yeah, Mike isn't it? He's alive Dean…and according to my vision, he's in a mental institution…he looked awful. I don't even know if he can think straight anymore, maybe that's why he's there".

" That's why she never talks about it."

" I also saw that her mother…she is dead, don't know how exactly, but it wasn't demon. She died after her dad". Sam concluded what he'd seen in his vision. He was feeling bad for her since. That had probably been the clearest vision Sam had so far. He saw all the details, Mike's face, the place he was, her mother's face, the place she was living in when she died. He saw the mental institution, a white creepy place like any other.

" Wow, I had no idea. So… she has none at all, we can't count her freak demon brother as a family member". Dean was also feeling bad for her. Jackie was a cool girl and had a positive attitude toward life, how she had managed to get such a great personality, he had no idea.

" That's not true, she has us and we're gonna get her back…we just need a plan… a good plan".

" I'm already working on it". Dean said reaching for his brother's phone that had stayed inside the room.

" Who are you calling to?"

Dean made a sign for him to shut his mouth.

" Hello, I'd like to order a pizza…extra large…yeah, put everything you can on it…no onions though…I'm in a motel close to the library…room 15, thanks".

Sam had a 'I – can't- believe- you' expression on his face. He had just told him about Jackie's sad story and he was ordering a pizza?

Dean noticed his brother's face. " Dude, two days with an empty stomach, my guess, you have an empty stomach too so…eating plus work on a plan…I need that pizza".

Sam takes the phone from Dean's hand. " Dad better have a great excuse to not coming after us, I'm gonna give him a call". Dean abruptly gets the phone back. " You know he still probably _is_ looking for us, after that accident that we all almost died he grew more worried, I'll call him…". Sam looks at his brother again in disbelief, apparently not much changed after all. While Dean was in his coma in the hospital, Sam and John had the chance to bound again, to be strong for Dean and their relation actually got better. However Sam was happy to see things coming back to normal.

" _Dean…thank God! Where are you boys?"_

" We're at the motel dad, we're fine. Where are you?"

" _I picked up a fake trail, and I was…I don't know, going crazy here to find out where you were…I found something but…I couldn't believe it was a correct information…"_

" If you're talking about that house…it was right information…Sam and I were trapped there". Dean said smugly. The man was a master, but he'd never been there before.

" _Jesus Dean…I'll send those bastards asess to hell myself…if something had happened to you…"_

" We're ok dad, but Jackie isn't, we are going after her".

" _I'm coming, don't go anywhere until I get there"._ He said and hung up the phone not giving Dean a chance to reply. " Well, he was looking for us…man, I wanna see the look on his face, after all, we are the only hunters who made out of that place alive".

" How long are you gonna go smug about that?" Sam asked seeing the joy in his brother's face.

" Are you kidding me? I'm always gonna brag about this…we're like Superman… among hunters".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jackie couldn't believe Daniel was dragging her back to that warehouse. Nothing good happened while she was there. The first time she had felt his presence, which was the reason why the vibes felt familiar to her. There was no way what he'd do when they got back there. The image of Daniel as a baby came to her mind. All his innocence, all hid kindness, transformed into hatred and evil.

Daniel noticed some tears streaming down her face. He gently wipes her tears with his hand. "Tears of unprecedented beauty…don't cry my sister. We can still be together… and we will, but you must understand, you're all I have to get those boys attention…if you had done what I asked, I wouldn't have to do what I'm about to do….so forgive me".

_Do what?_ She thought. Daniel was capable of so much; would he try to turn her into something evil again?

" It's so easy to condemn without looking in a mirror sister. I know you judge me…don't even waste your time with messages of the good inside of me…there is none".

Jackie remained silent, completely ignoring him. When the car pulled over in from of the warehouse once again, she felt some chills down her spine. She was alone again.

The guy helped her out of the car and held her tight. Daniel approached her with a needle.

" What the hell is that?" She asked with apprehension.

" Like I said, you're all I have to get the hunters attention…so, you'll be the bait this time. I'm really sorry".

Jackie struggled as much as she could, but the demon holding her had a freaking strong grip. She was still tired from expelling that demon from her and the cuffs were not helping.

" Daniel please…don't do this!" She pleaded.

" It's for your own sake… believe me. You don't wanna feel any pain while I prepare you…it's gonna hurt a lot once you wake up, I'm trying to spare you".

" Spare me? Please, all you say is bull…" Daniel stuck the needle on her arm before she could finish her sentence.

" You deserve this pain for what you did to me, but I'll spare you anyway…sister".

Daniel took her in his arms and carried her inside. The guy followed. " I'll prepare her…you set the trap. They'll come for her". He said placing Jackie on a wooden chair. She was completely out, lucky for her. He grabbed then some nails and hammer, he took a deep breath and started nailing her hands to the chair. The nails passing deeply through her palm and blood began dripping faster and faster on the floor. " Sorry sister".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After devouring a pizza and coming up with no plan at all, they decided to do things old fashioned way. Bring as many guns and spells as possible, sneak in, waste the bastard and get the hell out. Speaking was a lot easier than doing it of course; however, they didn't have much choice.

Dean thought about taking Jackie to see Mike if they got out of there one piece and breathing. Probably she didn't see him for years. Maybe to be in contact with someone related to her who wasn't evil, would help her believe she wasn't in fact alone. He would be there for her every step of the way. Avoiding the chick flick moments of course.

Inside the Impala:

" You won't let dad run the show, are you?" Sam asked. After all, it was up to them save Jackie. The plan wasn't the best, but it was the way they knew how to handle stuff.

" No Sam, but is sure good to know we'll have a backup if things get ugly. We won't have to wait and see if the demons will be gentle and show some kind of mercy and not kill us. He's a plan B, that's all".

" It's just that…I like the way _we_ handle things, we do it just fine".

Dean started the car. For years Dean was used to hunting with his dad but Sam had a point, they always did well on their own and…they indeed made a hell of a team.

" Where to? The house or the warehouse?" Dean asked.

" Well, I think the house would be too obvious, they know we're coming for her, so…my guess is, the warehouse".

" I'll take your guess on this one psychic boy. Warehouse it is".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: You'll have a deja'vu sensation now, but this part actually belongs to this chapter of the story…it's exactly two months after Jackie found the boys and John unconscious in the car in the end Devil's trap. ( Sorry, but it's necessary!) **

Dean parked his chevy Impala a little distant from the warehouse. They were both tired and injured. A bed and a hot bath was all they wanted at the moment.

"Ready?" Dean asked as Sam grabbed all they had at hand to send a damn demon back to hell, or back to wherever it might have come from. Sam nodded.

Beyond their lives, another life was at stake too.

" Why does it have to be a warehouse? Why can't it be a regular place? They remind of crappy scary movies…man, people are stupid in scary movies". Dean said getting out of the car followed by Sam.

The night was extremely cold. The full moon could be seen due dark clouds crossing the sky. The sounds from cats going around, the wind passing through some walls and trees, nothing was new or scary for the brothers. The beings sheltered by darkness… those beings sent chills down their spine.

" Do you think she is ok?" Sam asked hopefully. He knew as much as Dean knew. Still, asking his older brother for assurance made him feel more confident about their job. Dean knew that. He didn't have all the answers Sam wanted. Hell, he didn't even know if he should say 'yes' or 'no' to Sam in some cases. Somehow, he managed to find an answer.

" She has to be. I mean, we both know how strong she is". Dean said proudly. That's the best he could offer Sam at the moment.

They walked slowly and carefully to the warehouse's door. It was pretty clear that it was trap. They had to go for it anyway, otherwise, she would die.

The door wasn't locked. _How shocking, an obvious trap._ Dean thought.

Sam had a flashlight ready. Step by step they entered the warehouse. The place was huge, full of corners.

" I feel like a rat trapped in a maze". Dean stated. He hated mazes; he hated not knowing exactly where he was going.

" We've been in other places like this before". Sam completed. Dean was all macho for most of situations, but sometimes, he could just act like a baby.

" Exactly, we should stop going into places like this. I can handle hunted houses, cursed forests, lakes, spirits, bring them all, I don't care. But no, we end up in a huge place, full of corners!".

" Whatever man". Lately that seemed to be Sam's favorite phrase: 'whatever man'. Either they had been spending too much time together, or Sam had lost part of his wide vocabulary. Dean didn't really want to think about it.

About twenty minutes later, the brothers found what looked like the main room. A broad space, poor lighted, freezing, chains hanging from all over. In the middle of the room, sitting on chair was the girl, her head was hung down.

They took a look around first, nothing to be seen. It didn't mean they were not being watched.

Dean made a signal for Sam to cover his back while he went for the girl. In case anything happened, Sam could just try to run away and come back with a better plan.

Although Sam wasn't the type to just go and leave his brother behind, unless it was a matter of life and death.

" Be careful, you know she's surely being observed by someone". Sam said.

" It's not my first time hunting dude, I know". Dean hated when Sam started with those talk. Heck, he raised Sam; he knew pretty well he had to be careful.

" Just saying". Sam finished.

He approached her slowly. Just when he got very close to her, he noticed. Her hands were nailed to the chair, big nails passing through her palm. The blood was still dripping, drop by drop, onto the floor.

Dean was horrified. They'd seen bad shit during these years, but a girl, trapped like that, was just inhuman.

" Jackie?" he whispered lifting her chin, so he could take a look at her. She had certainly been drugged.

" Go away". She managed to whisper. Half awake, half asleep. " Trap".

" I know…I'm gonna get you out".

Being drugged was actually something good for Dean. He wanted to get her out, that meant removing the nails holding her…and that'd hurt like hell. She wasn't to feel all the pain being out as she was.

But before he could even start, an evil laugh came from behind. Sam remained in his spot, just observing what was happening. He had no idea about Jackie's condition.

" Crap". He said to himself when he heard the laugh, echoing in the warehouse.

**You hate me? I figure as much lol! Well, trouble coming next chapter, no more deja'vus ( I think that's how it's written, sorry if it isn't!) Please…as I know you people are very nice, leave a review! And have a great week! ;)**


	15. Thorn Within

**A/N: Own nothing about supernatural ( I own Jackie, Mike and Daniel though) ;)**

**I am so so so sorry I took this long to update! I've been busy with work the whole week! But here it is!**

**Chapter 15 – Thorn Within**

_Previously: But before he could even start, an evil laugh came from behind. Sam remained in his spot, just observing what was happening. He had no idea about Jackie's condition. _

" _Crap". He said to himself when he heard the laugh, echoing in the warehouse._

Now:

Sam watched as Daniel entered the room and pinned Dean to wall harshly. He didn't want to leave him there, but they had agreed that if anything came out wrong, one of them would run and get help, thus they wouldn't both get caught again. Jackie remained where she was, still feeling the effects of the drug. Sam heard his brother moaning as Dean fell on the floor and was grabbed by Daniel once again, no time to waste, he had to go get someone. As he slowly turned around to run, he felt someone grabbing him by his hair.

" Crap is not good enough for the trouble you're in Sammy boy". Alessa surprised Sam coming from behind him.

Sam wasn't expecting that, he was supposed to be Dean's backup and as long as they knew, Daniel was the one they'd have to deal with, not that bitch again. She had a satisfied smile on her face, that was for sure. After receiving a call from Daniel saying the Winchesters were on their way there, she was relieved and her ass was safe, Daniel should forgive her now and so, she wouldn't have to worry about spending her eternity inside a mirror.

" Actually… crap is not good enough for what's about to happen to you sweetheart". Yet, another voice came from behind him. That was his father.

" What are you gonna do Johnny? I have your son right, Daniel has Dean down there, I don't think you're in a good position". She said still holding Sam in a firm grip.

Sam looked at his father in confusion. In his point of view, Plan B had just gone down the drain and now they were all in big trouble. John didn't look worried at all, that secretive smile on his face, was one Sam knew well. John only smiled like that after sending some supernatural bastard to where it belonged. He couldn't realize why though.

" So rude of me, I brought someone who you should meet". John said. Stepping aside revealing another man. This one looked like shit, he was in a bad shape. Maybe he was Dean's age or a little older. Suddenly it came to him, Sam recognized that man.

" Mike came for his sister, he's very angry and…I happen to know, he has some kick ass abilities". John said nodding to the man.

" Dad?" Sam looked at both man, he expected some kind of explanation from his father. As long as he knew, Mike was in a mental institution, and didn't seem like he could be walking around like that. John gave Sam a look he was also acquainted with, a look that said he had things under control.

Mike closed his eyes and fell into to some sort of trance. The woman observed him apprehensive. She had Sam in her hands and even so she was worried. Mike began mumbling some words, more like whispering some words. He seemed to be very secured of what he was doing, his face showed serenity

Alessa on the other hand began feeling like something was burning inside her, her stomach was on fire, her blood seemed to be boiling inside her veins, her brain was spinning inside her head.

She releases Sam. " What are you doing!" She shouts desperate. " Stop! It hurts!"

She falls on the floor squirming.

" What's happening dad?" Sam asked observing the woman whose powerful façade had just turned into desperate begging.

" Get away from her". John said.

" I swear! This is not ….the end…Winchester!" She threatened. That was so a demon thing, even when they were about to come back to hell, they still could threat, it was so predictable.

Her inside was getting hotter and hotter, her heart beating way too fast, she felt like she was in a burning house and the flames were slowly killing her, consuming her flesh like a hungry animal. She was sweating, her vision getting blurred, her ears going deaf. One by one, she lost her senses and the control of her arms and legs. Her thoughts no longer making any sense. The pain had become beyond anything she could stand, even being a demon.

" Just die already". John said with not one drop of mercy. With one last scream, she exploded, right in front of their eyes, as if a bomb was put inside her.

" You ok Mike?". John said putting his hand on Mike's shoulder. The man looked exhausted.

" Sure, that was piece of cake". Mike said closing his eyes once again to regain his strengths.

" I thought you were plan B". Sam said happy for his father showing up. He had a million questions, but now they had to save Dean and Jackie.

" I imagined you'd need plan B". John said. " Sam, this is Jackie's older brother, Mike". He finally introduced them. Sam and Mike shook hands. Sam was about to ask him a question, but was interrupted.

" Well well, isn't that just fucking touching? A family reunion!" Daniel said watching the men. Jackie was still nailed to the chair and Dean was in another one, right beside her, with his hands cuffed behind his back, his forehead was bleeding and he could barely stay conscious. Until that moment John and Mike hadn't seen Jackie's condition, neither had Sam.

" Daniel…what have you done to her?" Mike asked taking one step forward. Daniel grabbed Dean's neck and held it on a firm grip, chocking him.

" Step back brother, or Sam will be single child". Mike stepped back, John and Sam looked very worried. Daniel grinned in victory releasing Dean's throat.

Dean's breathing was already heavy and he hadn't had the time to recover, it was difficult to pull the air inside lungs. He was gasping for air fiercely.

" She has already lost too much blood, you're killing her!" Mike said in desperation

" Cut it out Mike, now you want to be a worried older brother? You're not fooling anyone". Daniel said approaching Jackie.

" Shut up Daniel, I know you're the one behind what happened to me! All those years trapped in that place, making Jackie believe I was dead! It was all you".

Daniel clapped his hands. " Bravo…you figured it out. You were the all mighty Mike. You and your powers…but how simple it was to keep you under control all those years…well, I guess you're not so powerful after all".

John and Sam observed Jackie and Dean. They wanted to run to them and get both out of there. The discussion kept going between Mike and Daniel. John had discovered which mental institution Mike was being kept; Sam had shared his vision with him. Only after getting him out of there or better saying, sneaking him out of there, John found out why Mike was there and all that had happened. It was because of his abilities.

" It's time for you to have peace brother, let's end this once and for all". Mike said concentrating himself.

" Gimme your best, I know I will". Daniel said also closing his eyes.

This moment John and San ran to Dean and Jackie. Things were about to get ugly there with Mike and Daniel.

" Find something to release Jackie". John said kneeling behind Dean and picking on the locks of the cuffs.

" Dad…is she…ok?" Dean asked, his breathing still heavy.

" She'll be, I promise".

Sam came back with a little piece of metal he found on the floor that was shaped in some sort of 'v'. He'd try that to remove the nails.

" Let me". Dean said barely standing, asking Sam for the metal bar. Sam was going to protest but he knew it would be pointless. He gently approached Jackie and looked her in the eyes. Dean felt like there were thorns within his heart, seeing Jackie that way, it was so inhumane.

" Sorry Jackie, this might hurt…I need you to be strong". Dean said as kindly as he could and began working on the nails. John and Sam observed disgusted what Daniel had done to her. The drug wasn't so on anymore and Jackie could feel some of the pain.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled the first nail out. Jackie let out a moan, which was all her strength allowed her to do. He reached for the other and pulled out as fast as he could.

As soon as he gets the nails out, he grabs Jackie and holds her in his arms. Although he was very tired, the adrenaline gave him strength enough to carry her. He places her on the floor gently and kneels beside her.

" Dad, we gotta get her out, she's gonna die". Dean pleaded. John observed Mike and Daniel, they were both sweating and breathing hard. That was just the beginning; they were competing to see who possessed the most powerful ability. After that they would go to the heavy dispute. The one where there can be only one winner that would walk out of there alive.

" Daniel won't let us out, Jackie might have a chance if she knows Mike is here. She'll fight not to leave him alone". John said believing in family strength. They themselves had been through some heavy shit and sometimes only thinking about how they needed each other and dying wouldn't do any good, they found energy to fight and survive.

" Dad, isn't there anything we can do?" Sam questioned.

" I don't know son, this is between them, we have to trust Mike". John replied expecting Mike to be able to defeat Daniel. Sam wasn't sure about that.

" Dean". Suddenly Jackie said regaining some of her consciousness. " I told you…to go...away". She said worried.

" And leave your sorry ass here? No way".

" Daniel…". She hadn't realized what was happening yet. John nodded to Dean. She had to know.

"Mike is here…dad found him…he's fighting Daniel, for you. So stay with me ok, he needs you". Dean said.

" Mike is dead…but thanks…for trying…meeting you Winchesters was…the best thing…that hap…happened to me". Jackie said. She felt so tired. As the drug's effect decreased each minute, her pain increased.

Dean looked at Sam and John not knowing what to do. " Keep talking to her". John encouraged him.

Suddenly a scream was heard and Mike was kneeling on the floor, still concentrated but not in a good shape. His nose was bleeding and he was gasping for air.

" Dad!" Sam had his abilities too, maybe, he could help Mike somehow. " He needs help! He is too exhausted".

" Not yet". John asked turning his attention back to Dean.

" Cut the bullshit Jackie…I know you, don't you dare giving up!" Dean said apprehensive".

" It's ok Dean…I loved my life…I loved hunting…I don't feel alone…anymore".

Another scream was heard and now Mike was squirming on the floor.

" Dad!" Sam shouted. They had to do something soon!

TBC..

**Another cliffie, I know, don't get mad at me. I have one more chapter to go and some mystery kills no one ;) Probably next chap will be the last. Hope you enjoyed this one, please review! You know I need them to get inspired and write :) Have a great weekend! Next chap soon, I'll be on vacation and have more time to write!**


	16. Creeping Death

**A/N : Last annoying note: Own nothing about supernatural!**

**Ok people, so this is the last chapter. You've been awesome, the reviews are amazing and I wanna thank everyone that read this fic and took the time to give me an opinion ;) THANKS!**

**Chapter 16 – Creeping Death ( Hope you enjoy!)**

Dean had Jackie is his arms now. There were so many things happening at the same time he was actually seeing everything in slow motion. Mike knelt on the floor, squirming, screaming in pain. Daniel, smiling satisfied, he was winning this battle and Mike had already been weak for defeating Alessa. Sam was yelling, he had to do something, evil was not supposed to rule, not after all they'd been through. John exchanged looks between Sam and Dean, for the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do. Dean was pleading with his eyes, he had to get Jackie to a hospital, as soon as possible and by that he meant right away.

Dean was feeling something he didn't feel in quite a while, he felt his chest tightening in sadness, he felt as if he was about to lose another person he loved, and there was nothing he could do about it, his hands were tied. The best tool he had were his words.

" Dad!" Sam said again. This time John nodded. Mike really needed help.

John had his reason to be afraid, two months ago he had almost lost Dean, now Sam was offering himself to fight against a demon, being aware of the dangers involving it. As a father, he felt the need of doing something, of protecting his sons at least this time, nevertheless, Sam was the one gifted, he was the one who could actually do something to help this time, not Dean, not John.

Sam was heading toward Mike when Dean grabbed his arm. " Be careful, we depend on you, Jackie does too, but don't you dare trying to be the hero Sammy. I want my brother alive, I want my family alive". Dean said glancing at Jackie resting her head on his knees. Sam nodded and kept going.

After the accident Dean had ecome even more protective. Even though John and Sam had agreed it was not worth to die over their crusade, Dean still insisted on keeping an eye on them, just to make sure their asses would remain alive.

John kneeled beside Dean and kept an eye on Sam.

" Hold on Jackie, Sam'll take care of it and we are all walking out of here". Dean said wiping the tears coming from her eyes.

" Too…late…" Jackie's eyes were barely open.

Dean couldn't hold his own tears anymore. " Listen to me, when I was dying in the hospital, you held my hand every night and told me to fight for my life!" Dean went from whispering to loud talking. " I fought damn it! You told me my dad needed me, Sam needed me and here I am! Don't be a selfish bitch Jackie! Fight it…fight it for Mike…fight it for…( short pause) … for me. I need you".

John couldn't believe that was his Dean talking. Letting down his façade and showing his feeling. John had seen that happen a couple of times, maybe.

" You can't show up in my life, being freaking sarcastic, bitching about my way of hunting, driving me crazy with your plans that always work, parade in front of me in a sexy night gown and just… die. It's selfish you know? I'm having one of my biggest chick flick moments here…so please…fight it". Dean couldn't find more words to give Jackie strength to fight. She had been so great at the hospital. He had to be just as great now.

Jackie was fighting to keep her eyes opened. She had listened all Dean said. He was right, she was strong. Now, more than ever she wanted to prove to herself and to them she could pull it off. But her body felt so tired, her mind so worn out. Not even the pain from the wounds on her hands were bothering her anymore, it was like she was still drugged.

Sam kneeled beside Mike and helped him up.

" Oh, that's so…pathetic Sammy…I'm not kidding kid, this is between me and my brother, if you want to have a chance…of living a couple more hours…step away". Daniel said not a bit worried.

" Why? Are you afraid Daniel? Afraid that we might win and send your sorry ass to a place where you'll only hear the sound of your own screams?" Sam said threatening.

Daniel let out an evil laugh. " Me? Afraid? You've got a hell of an imagination Sammy boy". Daniel closed his eyes and focused himself again.

Not a second after, Sam felt his stomach burning. He lets out a scream and kneels on the floor. " Sam!" Mike says still gasping. " Don't let him get to you!"

" You were saying Sammy?" Daniel commented. Sam felt like his thoughts were being invaded. His insides burning and Daniel's voice echoing in his mind.

" Sam! You can do this son! You've fought demons before…listen to Mike! I know you're powerful, use your abilities". John shouted from his spot. This was something Sam had to do.

" I'm not sure he'll listen to you Winchester! He's a little busy right now". Daniel teased.

" Come on son, you can do it".

Sam could hear his father's voice distant; he could slightly feel Mike's hands touching his shoulder. But he could listen out loud, his brother's voice in his head, competing with Daniel's. _" Don't you dare trying to be the hero Sammy. I want my brother alive, I want my family alive"._

That was enough to block Daniel's attempt to keeping him from focusing. He pushed the burning sensation away.

" Lets do this". Sam said still kneeling on the floor. Mike nodded and closed his eyes again, focusing. Sam's and Mike's mind becoming one, gathering their powers, completing each other's abilities.

A strong wind began blowing inside the warehouse, the three men showing a great effort, a fight of power and mind.

Dean held Jackie tightly. He knew Sam was powerful, but that much. Sam had his eyes squeezed shut.

" Dad we gotta help them!" Dean said, worried about his brother.

" You focus on keeping her awake, he'll be fine". John said also feeling useless for not being able to help.

Mike was finally on his knees, Mike's power weren't getting to him that much, but both together were surely giving him a hard time. When his own insides begin to burn he knows how dangerous the situation had become. Alessa had died this way and he wasn't about to join her.

Taking a deep breath, he gathered all the strength he had, his eyes went from black to red. He opened them suddenly and stared at the men trying to destroy him. One of them being his own flesh and blood. Standing up, he lets out a loud roar and a blast send Sam and Mike flying through the air, hitting hard against a wall.

" Sam!" Dean shouts. He stands up and leaves John taking care of Jackie, keeping her awake.

" What is it guys? Not enjoying this little reunion?" Daniel said pinning both Sam and Mike on the wall. When Dean was about to run to help his brother, Daniel closes his eyes

Dean falls on his knees feeling the same burning sensation Sam had felt before. " Sam!" He still managed to yell.

" I think your sons are pretty shit trouble here John!" Daniel said as he had the control of the situation. John had Jackie in his arms now and his mind desperate with his sons' situation.

" Sam! Your brother is dying! Jackie is dying! It's time for you to lose the fear, give it all you've got! The moment is now!" John encouraged.

" That's right, gimme your best shot kid!" Daniel said increasing the pressure on Sam, he felt as someone was chocking him. " Your brother is about to find out what death feels like". As he said that, Dean felt the burning even worse, his heart was beating faster and he felt like a bomb was ticking inside his head.

" Sam!" Dean shouted, squirming on the floor.

" Daniel, stop it! Leave the boy alone!". Mike tried, Dean was the reason why was still holding up, he wanted his sister alive, no matter what.

" Make me". Daniel said also chocking Mike and making Dean's burning increase more, making him scream.

" Stop it, you're killing him!" Sam shouted. There was another blast, coming from Sam this time, one that sent Daniel flying and losing his concentration. Immediately, Dean stopped screaming, Sam and Mike felt free from the force holding them.

" That's my son". John said a bit relieved. Dean was gasping for air but he was ok, as ok as person can be after a second torture.

Sam looked at Mike, both knew what they had to do. Daniel had hit his back hard on a wall and he felt the weakness of his body, the weakness of his powers.

" I'm fed up with this demon versus my family thing. It's getting annoying". Sam said, he couldn't remember the last time he felt such hate toward someone, or something, not after Jess's death. His blood was running fast through his veins and the energy was too much, he had to let it out! " Go back to hell".

Saying so, he and Mike focused again and Daniel had no strength to fight. He felt all Alessa had felt. The burning, confused thoughts, fire burning his skin outside, his blood boiling under his skin. The lack of control of his arms and legs, his vision getting blurred, his screams stuck in his throat.

It was a slow death, just like the ones the reaver performed. His skin deteriorating as if acid had been splashed on his body. All those victims, he enjoyed seeing their pain, a pain he was experiencing now.

" Stop it please…stop this!" He finally was able to ask. An eternity of torture waited for him and he was quite aware of that. Dean observed the man's fear just like he feared for his life back at that house.

Sam and Mike kept going, not giving a damn for the man's requests. A dreadful sound suddenly began in the room, and the wind continued blowing strong, but differently this time. That wasn't Sam or Mike anymore, Daniel was seconds away from death. The dreadful sound was like a thousand voices moaning together in pain, roars similar to the ones a person lets out in an exorcism, sending chills down everyone's spine. The room became cold. Black shapes came crawling through the floor, bringing the painful sound along. They took Daniel in their arms and began dragging him through the fire. The man was pleading for them not to take him.

" No! Please, don't! Gimme another chance, I can take them down!" He whispered, now it was too late. His mission had failed and someone had to be punished for it. The dark Lord was not merciful

" Please! Let me stay…don't!" But the shadows ignored him and just like that, they disappeared, the wind stopped and the temperature got back to normal.

John and Dean had their eyes wide opened, Sam and Mike were confused as well. They had killed a bunch of supernatural things, but never had they seen a demon being dragged back to hell. It was freaking scary.

" I know you could do it son". John said holding Jackie.

" What was that?" Sam asked looking at Mike.

" The dark lord servants, they come for the most powerful demons. Daniel will have what he deserves…his own eternal punishment".

" Sam get the car!" Dean shouted remembering them about Jackie.

Mike approached his sister for the first time after many years. He passed his fingers though her. " Hey little girl, I'm here now, and I need you to hold on just a bit longer and we'll be a family again…I still will be a pain in the ass and everything is gonna go back to normal".

Jackie thought she was already dead. '_Shit'_, her mind was saying. If Mike was talking to her than, maybe that was it, she hadn't been able to hold on.

Jackie couldn't exactly tell what was reality or not, she was just to tired for that.

" Let's take her to the hospital". Dean said placing her on the back seat. He and Mike sat with her, Sam was driving and John sat beside Sam.

She was sweating and her forehead was burning up, her body was trying to expel the drugs off.

Time was obsolete and everything was confusing for her. Her blurred vision could distinguish a few things. She saw a bunch of people, dressed in white running in her direction. People she loved asking her to stay with them. Her body felt numb her mind was peaceful, as if she was flying.

Now and then, she felt a soft touch on her hand, on her forehead.

" Hey sis, you look a lot better today, I know you need your beauty sleep but, I'm dying to talk to you…not only me, that guy Dean is too". Jackie heard her brother talking to her and little by little, she began feeling her body again.

" You know I'm very jealous and I hardly like the guys you end up dating…Dean is not that bad though…I think he really likes you".

" He's a pain in the ass". She whispered opening her eyes slowly.

Mike smiled and kissed her cheek. " Welcome back".

" It's really you…I thought I was dead, I saw people dressed in white".

" The doctors, they should wear pink or something. White is so old fashioned". Mike said trying to cheer her up.

" I'm ok sister, I've been alive all along, Daniel kept us apart, but we're together now".

" Daniel?" She asked afraid.

A door was opened. Sam and Dean came in. " He won't bother you anymore". Sam said interrupting the conversation.

" Sam and your brother kicked his ass". Dean sat beside her. " How are you feeling?"

" Never better…where's your dad?"

" Hit the road, you know him. But he asked me to say he's glad you're ok and no need to thank him for finding your brother".

" Smug of him".

" You know, you own me big time for the freaking chick flick moment back there".

Sam rolled his eyes. " Dean, control your hormones, Jackie's big brother is right behind you". Jackie began laughing.

" It's ok, Mike know I can kick his ass if necessary".

" Yeah, I'm gonna get some coffee". Mike said. " I'll join you" Sam followed.

" So, are you gonna join your brother?" Dean had got used to having Jackie around.

" I guess, I miss him a lot".

" What about me? You can't waste the chance; do you how chicks compete to be with me? They go crazy!".

They stared at each other, Dean couldn't take his eyes out of her lips.

" But you go crazy about me, so…I don't have to worry".

" Smug of you".

" We'll bump into each other on our hunts, I'm not going anywhere".

He just couldn't wait anymore, both had been teasing each other for so long, with a fast move, he locked his lips with hers. They kissed passionately.

" Is that the best you've got?" She asked smiling.

" Is that a challenge?" Dean said returning the smile. They got into one breath taking kiss, a long, kiss.

The End.

**Well, I hope you liked the finale. I hate last chapters cause I never know how to end, but I imagined a kiss would be cool. Let me know! See ya next time and have a wonderful week! ;) **

_**I'll be thinking about a sequel:)**_


End file.
